Miracle
by PaperbackWriter17
Summary: Set almost a year after Breaking Dawn. Bella keeps falling asleep, throwing up and starting to feel somewhat... human again. No one knows what's going on untill Alice has vision. But, Bella can't be... pregnant?
1. WAIT I'M WHAT!

**I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer.**

I FIXED THE PROBLEM I HAD AND RE-UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER SO IT LOOKED BETTER.

  
"Mommy, Mommy, wake up"

I could hear Renesmee's voice close to me, but it was all muffled and I could only make out some things she was saying.

She shook me "Mommy, please wake up".

I opened my eyes to see a teary-eyed Renesmee and the rest of the Cullens, looking very worried around me.

"Mommy, you're awake" Nessie all but screamed at me, she jumped on the bed and pulled me into a hug.

I sat up and looked at Edward.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You fell asleep." He starred at me, looking concerned.

I shook my head "That's impossible. I'm a vampire I don't sleep" I looked around at the rest of the Cullens.

Carlisle looked at me and said "Bella, can you recall what happened last night?"

I wracked my head and tried to remember, "Yes, Edward went hunting with you, Emmett and Jasper, so I walked back to the cottage with Renesmee, I put her to bed and then came in here I lead down and closed my eyes, and the next thing I remember is seeing all you guys around me".

They all starred at me, then I realised. "Oh my Gosh, I fell asleep didn't I?"

"Yes, it seems you did" Edward said stepping closer to me and hugging me and Nessie.

I looked up at Edward and just as I was about to ask why I fell asleep. I felt this feeling in my stomach. A feeling I have only ever felt once before in my life. Even though the feeling was a human memory, I could remember it so clearly. And the reason why I had this feeling in my human lifetime was the little girl sat on my lap.

"Excuse me" I squeaked, I pushed Edward away and handed him Renesmee, then I ran into the bathroom to throw up.

I heard Edward behind me, and felt his hands holding me hair back.

"Bella, did you eat human food?" Edward asked as I stood back up

"No"

"Then why did you throw up?"

it was Carlisle who asked me that question, although I had not heard him coming.

"I have no Idea, this whole thing is freaking me out, and it's like all my human needs are coming back" I sat back down. It felt like my legs were going to give in.

"That's impossible, that's never happened before. It's not normal," Edward muttered, more to himself

"But since when have I ever been normal huh?" I said shakily He smiled at that, and then sat down next to me on the floor. Putting his arm around me.

At that moment, a very hyper Alice ran into the room and screamed.

"I KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH BELLA" she was excited.

"Alice, what is it?" Edward asked her frantic.

"Bella's Pregnant" and that is when I fainted.

**First Chapter. First FanFic.  
Go Easy on me :0)  
Constructive Criticism only  
Hope you like it**

-Bella


	2. Mommy, i'm gonna be a big sister?

**So, this is the second chapter of Miracle. I tried to make it longer than chapter 1, and I tried to fix the layout of the programme. So fingers crossed it works when I post it.  
I ****do not ****own Twilight. If I did, it would probably suck. So be thankful that it is Mrs Meyer that owns it.**

_Previously on Miracle…_

_At that moment, Alice ran into the room and screamed.  
"I KNOW WHATS WRONG WITH BELLA" she was excited.  
"Alice, what is it?" Edward asked her frantic.  
"Bella's Pregnant" and that is when I fainted._

Chapter 2:

When I finally woke up this time, it was Emmett's face who I met with first.

"Hey, lil sis. Nice Sleep?" He laughed

"Shut up Em" I scowled at him. Then I hit him.

"Ow. That hurt me," I said, holding my injured hand in my non-injured hand

"More importantly, how did that hurt me?" I muttered to myself

Edward walked into the room carrying Renesmee with everyone but Rose.

"Hey, where's Rose?" I asked them.

"Um... Well Bella, you see, not that Rosalie doesn't love you, I mean you are her sister and she does love you, really. She is just rather annoyed right now" Esme explained to me

"She's annoyed at me," I said, more like a statement, than a question.

"No sweetie, she's just annoyed and a bit upset. It's was hard for her to watch you as a human. You got everything she ever wanted. Then when you were a vampire, she was the same as you, except you having Renesmee of course, but she could live with being an aunt. Now you are the same, she never thought she would be jealous. But you are pregnant, and a Vampire. And she just wishes it could be her for once. She doesn't think it's your fault. You didn't know" Esme said calming me.

I suddenly felt a wave of calmness and looked up at Jasper.  
"Thanks Jazz"  
Alice then came skipping over to me,

"Bella guess what, I can see the babies this time. I know I couldn't see Nessie, but I can see them" She practically screamed at me

"Alice, wha- wait? You said you could see the _babies_. I'm having twins?" Edward walked over to me

"No love, _we're_ having twins" He hugged me and I smiled.

I heard a little cough from the doorway, and saw Renesmee stood there with her arms folded and her face impatient. Me and Edward broke apart

"Would someone_ please_ tell me what's going on? I am part of this family to you know!" She said walking over to the bed where I was sat.

"Hey, baby. Guess what?" I said pulling her into my lap. She tried to act annoyed but her curiosity got the better of her and she grinned

"What mommy? Are you Ok?"

"Yes honey I'm fine. And your going to have little brothers, or little sisters" She smiled and before she could say anything else she was interrupted by a very annoying and hyper Pixie.

"Actually she's having one of each" She squealed

" Alice, I'm having a boy and a girl?"

"Yup, and I already know what your going to call them. They'll be called Ed-" I cut her off

"Edward Jacob. That's what I was going to call Ness, so that's what I'll call the boy, I have no idea for a girl though " I said, and Edward laughed.

"What?" I demanded. "You don't like that name."

"No I love that name, but Alice has just informed me that our little girl is going to be called Ella"

"Edward and Bella, combined." I said and Edward just smiled.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, so I'm going to be a big sister?" Nessie said grinning at me.

"Yes it seems you are baby" Edward told her

She squealed.

"Enough of the cosy chit-chat talk, we really need to work out what's happening to Bella" Carlisle said making himself known

He spoke again. "Now I do have a theory…"

**I HOPE that was okay for you, I tried to fix the programme and I am not sure if it worked, but I think it did. And I know this chapter wasn't the best thing in the world, but I am so tired (Poor excuse I know) but I don't even think Coffee could give me energy right now. I will try to update before the bet starts (Read my profile, somewhere at the bottom.) I hoped you liked it**

R&R Pretty please with cherries on top. Constructive Criticism only! (0: Thank you x

-**Bella :0)**

**  
**


	3. Yeah,I didn't think we'd leave that easy

**I DO NOT own Twilight. Unfortunately.  
I know I said I might not update before the bet. I have. But this will be the last before October.  
I hope you like it.**

_Previously on Miracle…___

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, so I'm going to be a big sister?" Nessie said grinning at me.  
"Yes it seems you are baby," Edward told her  
she squealed.  
"Enough of the cosy chit-chat talk, we really need to work out what's happening to Bella," Carlisle said making himself known  
He spoke again. "Now I do have a theory…"  
**  
**CHAPTER 3

We all looked at him and he continued.

"Now, I think that because Bella was changed right after giving birth, that that ability was strongest at that point of her life, therefore the venom didn't completely take being able to have children away from her. Even so it is a complete miracle. Although, I have no idea how this pregnancy is going to go or end for that matter, but Alice can see them healthy and Alive with you holding them. So I'm assuming everything will be OK" **(A/N: Sorry if I did a lousy job explaining this theory. I struggled loads to try to word what I had in my head. I hope you can understand it and what I mean. :S )**

Everyone in the room was quiet. I didn't need Jasper's power to feel the million emotions floating through the air. Boy, I wouldn't want to be him right now.****

"Carlisle there is one flaw in that theory. I was also changed after giving birth and I haven't been pregnant since" Esme told him breaking the silence that was in the room.

"But, there is a difference, Bella was changed RIGHT after. You were changed a few days after right?" Edward spoke up. **(A/N: I think it was a few days after, sorry if I am wrong)**

"Point taken" Esme said and she smiled.

Rosalie walked into the room then and everyone looked at her.

"What, was I supposed to throw a huge fit or something?" We laughed and she came over and hugged me.

"Congrats, Bella" She smiled, and despite her trying to look happy. I could see the sadness behind it.

I was about to say something to her, when something else came to my mind and I groaned.

"What is it, love" Edward asked me.  
"I just realised something. Charlie is going to notice when he comes to visit, I can't keep him away for 9 months. I'm going to have to tell him. He's going to kill me"

"Relax. Firstly, you already have one daughter. He didn't kill you because of that and secondly, he won't actually be able to kill you if he wanted to." Edward said trying to sooth me.

"Yes. Because he does not think, Renesmee is mine does he? He thinks she's adopted"

"Yeah, I guess your right. We are going to have to tell him. When do you want to?"

"Now? We could go pay him a visit. I want to get this over with," I said, and Edward nodded and looked at Renesmee.

"C'mon baby, we're going to visit Grandpa Charlie." She grinned and we walked out and into the car

the entire Car ride I was a nervous wreck. Despite being a Vampire. I was scared of Charlie's reaction. Too soon we pulled up outside the house I had once called my home.

I walked up to the door and Edward helped Renesmee out carrying her to the door.

Charlie answered the door and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Bell's to what do I owe this visit?"

I swallowed.

"Dad, we need to tell you something." I told him, I was trying to hard to stop my voice breaking.

He gestured for us to come in and we followed. Edward and I sat on the sofa and Renesmee was in my lap. I needed her so she would calm me down. Charlie sat on his seat. Looking a lot like the night, we told him we were engaged. I silently wished he would take it as easy.

"Well, what is it you have to tell me Bella. You look like your going to pass out. So Pale"

I had to stop myself laughing at the pale comment.

"Urmm. Well dad the reason we came to visit today is because, is because..I'm, well I'm…  
Pregnant"

Charlie sat there. Looking like Edward did when he found out I was having Renesmee. Only for different reasons.

I let Charlie's face fade back to normal before I expected him to say anything.

"You're Pregnant?" He said, barely louder than a whisper.

"Yes dad. I'm pregnant" I smiled, despite being scared out of my mind right now.

Charlie turned to Edward, then me again.

"I guess a congratulations is in order" he grinned and pulled me into a hug

He then hugged Edward-something I was not expecting him to do- and said

"Edward I expect to take care of my little girl, and my grandkids. If you don't, well I'm the chief of police. I own a shotgun" Despite the warning he smiled again

I was happy. I hadn't thought we'd get of this easy. He was actually happy about this

He looked at us

"I'm going to get a drink, do you guys what any?"

Me and Edward both said no, but Renesmee said yes.

When Charlie was in the Kitchen Nessie turned to me

"Momma, will it be like the last time. Will it be like when you were pregnant with me? Will they hurt you like I did? I do not want them to. I already put you through enough pain the first time."

"Nessie, I do not know what it will be like. And you didn't put me through pain. Sure, it hurt sometimes and I had to be changed because of it. But I wanted you. I fought for you, when I held you for the first time I forgot about all the pain and I was so happy. Besides, I was only pregnant with you for like a month. So It wasn't that bad. Don't think like that baby, if I hadn't gone through that pain I wouldn't have my beautiful baby daughter here with me right now would I?"

She smiled at me and then I heard a crash from the kitchen.

Edward looked at me and said

"Charlie heard you, he's knows she's yours and he wants answers now. Like why you were only pregnant for a month. Why she hurt you and what you meant by and I had to get "changed" because of it"

I gulped and a very red-faced Charlie walked into the room

"ISABELLA. I. Want. Answers. And your gonna give them to me."

I sighed. I knew we were not leaving that easily.

**I am sorry I rambled on. I just wanted that to happen in this chapter so you guys weren't waiting for Charlie's reaction until October (if you wanted to read more that it) I was going to stop it just after they got in the car and left. But I wanted you guys to know so I carried on. I'm sorry I really did ramble on trying to get to the bit were Renesmee asked Bella what will it be like but I needed some space fillers so that's kinda what this is like. I really hope you guys think its OKAY.**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism only please

I** HOPE ****you like it  
and I'll update in ****OCTOBER.**** ( TWILIGHT BET.)**

**-Bella.**

**  
**


	4. VAMPIRES?

**It's September and I am updating. So dudes after 5 days the bet is over. I couldn't last a month and Alice could see that. She saw I was going mental so she cancelled the bet. So I am back and here is Chapter 4.**

DO NOT own Twilight. It belongs to Mrs Stephenie Meyer. 

**  
**_Previously on Miracle  
__She smiled at me and then I heard a crash from the kitchen. _

_Edward looked at me and said _

"_Charlie heard you, he's knows she's yours and he wants answers now. Like why you were only pregnant for a month. Why she hurt you and what you meant by and I had to get "changed" because of it" _

_I gulped and a very red-faced Charlie walked into the room _

"_ISABELLA. I. Want. Answers. And your gonna give them to me." _

_I sighed. I knew we were not leaving that easily._

CHAPTER 4:

"WELL?" Charlie demanded

"Umm. I...I...I urmm..." I stuttered. I couldn't think of anything to say

Edward took over

"What exactly do you want to know Charlie"

"Is she yours, like biologically?" He was still angry, but you could hear the curiousness **(A/N. Is this even a word lol) **behind his voice

"Yes, Charlie she's ours" Edward told him. I gulped.

Charlie's face went purple. He turned and glared at me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S YOURS? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? YOU WERE PREGNANT AT 18 AND WHAT DID SHE MEAN ABOUT HURTING YOU"

I found my voice.

"Renesmee was a lot stronger than I was, so when she kicked, she would sometimes hurt me. She would bruise me and sometimes break my ribs and…"

I cut of. Renesmee looked up at me and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Mommy, I'm so so sorry about it. Daddy was right you shouldn't have had me" She sniffed. I was shocked.

Edward took Renesmee and looked her straight in the eyes

"How did you know about that"

"Jake told me. He said that when mommy first got pregnant and you saw that I was killing her you told her to not have me"

Anger rushed through me. The _dog_ was going to pay.

"Renesmee, as much as I'd love to say Jacob was lying... he wasn't."

Charlie gasped at this, and I remembered he was still in the room.

"But, saying those things was a terrible mistake. I love you Ness, and I have no idea what I would do without you. I thought your mom was going to die. But when I first heard you, I realised I was stupid and just scared and that you loved your mom so much that you never wanted to hurt her. And from that moment, I have always loved you. You're my little girl of course I love you" Edward hugged her closer

"Daddy. I love you to, and I understand completely, I probably would have said the same thing. I'm just glad you forgave me for hurting momma"

Edward went to speak again, but Charlie coughed and he had clearly gotten tired of being ignored.

"Bella, how were you only pregnant for a month?" Charlie almost sounded calmer now. Almost.

I looked at Edward and he shook his head as if to say, "I got nothing"

"Dad, I can't tell you"

"Why not? I think I have a right to know"

Edward spoke again

"Charlie you wouldn't believe us if we did"

"Try me" Charlie said fuming now.

"Edward, do you think we should speak to Carlisle. And you know, tell him the whole story" I said this at Vampire speed so Charlie wouldn't hear me.

"I'm not sure. Maybe. I'll call him"

He got out his cell phone and called home

I heard it was Alice on the other end

"Edward, I know, I saw your future. We'll come now Carlisle says we need to tell him"

Edward hung up and turned back to Charlie

"Charlie, we've bought someone else to explain to you the whole situation. But you CANNOT tell anyone. Or we will get killed and so will you. We are telling you truth, but you have to stick with the public story"

Charlie started to laugh but saw the seriousness in Edward face and mine. He gulped and nodded.

We sat in silence until Charlie broke it.

"So I really have a proper granddaughter huh?"

"Yeah dad, and you'll have another one and a grandson soon"

"I can't believe you are 19 and you are going to have 3 children, you sure you can handle it."

"Yeah dad, I have Edward, the rest of the Cullens, and Jacob. I'll be fine dad"

Charlie went to speak when Renesmee said

"You have me too. I can't wait to be a big sister"

We all laughed and there was a knock at the door.

"That's them" Edward said and I got up to answer the door

Emmett, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Esme were all standing there with weird expressions on their faces, as if they were nervous.

They walked in to the living room and I heard a chorus of "Hey Charlie" I followed them in and sat back down next to Edward pulling Renesmee onto my lap.

"What is going on" Charlie demanded.

Carlisle spoke up

"Well, as you have heard Bella and Renesmee talking, we figured it was time to tell you the truth about us but you will have to stick to the public story we told you a few months ago to keep us and yourself out of danger"

Charlie nodded.

"Well, Jacob showed you what he is and the truth is we have a secret to"

"I figured as much" Charlie grumbled,

"Now, we are not human. Far from it actually. But we try to blend in and we are different from our kind, we can't tell you exactly so we will give you clues and you can guess"

"Okay, Shoot" Charlie said

"Haven't you ever noticed that, we never eat or drink anything, we are pale, and we look alike but we are not actually related. We look the same as we always have. We don't go out in the sunlight and… the nickname Jacob likes to give us, is usually leech, parasite, and _bloodsucker" _Carlisle finished and we all starred at Charlie.

Charlie looked at us and I saw him work it out in his head.

He cleared his throat and looked at me

"Vampires" he whispered

We all just nodded

**For the people who were waiting for this. I hope its alright .I think it isn't that good. I am so sorry if that chapter sucked big time. I am so tired; I have not slept or eaten properly in a week. So much stress. I understand if this chapter was not my best work. I hope you think its OK tho and I hope you like it even a little bit.**

Constructive Criticism only.  
R&R

**-Bella (0:**


	5. He's how old?

**Chapter 5. Hope you likey (0:  
Sadly, I do not own Twilight.**

_Previously on Miracle_

_Charlie looked at us and I saw him work it out in his head._

He cleared his throat and looked at me

"Vampires" he whispered

We all just nodded

**Chapter 5:**

"Bella, how long have you known about this?"

"Since the first time I came to Forks, I worked it out a few weeks after. Remember the time I left the time I told you I really hated Forks. I didn't want to leave, I had to. A vampire was hunting me and I had to leave so he would follow me and not hurt you. He's the reason I ended up in hospital, not because I fell down some stairs and window."

"So do you like, drink blood?"

"Yes. But only the blood of animals. Like Carlisle said we are different from our kind"

"Can you explain to me everything?"

"Okay. Right you know about the vampire who was hunting me, his name was James. He tricked me into thinking that he had mom so I went to my old ballet studio in phoenix but he didn't really have her he just wanted me there. He bit me, but Edward showed up and the rest of them took care of James. Edward sucked the venom out and I was fine after that.  
We were happy and then on my 18th birthday Alice threw me that party and being the complete klutz that I am I cut my finger on the paper, Jasper was the newest to the "vegetarian" life style and he tried to attack me."

I looked at Jasper and he looked sad.

"Jazz, don't worry about it, I never blamed you and everything turned out OK."

"Anyway, so Edward stopped him but I could tell something was wrong, a few days later Edward took me into the forest and told me he didn't want me anymore and that he and his family were leaving. So you know what I was like the next few months and Edward was pretty much the same, well anyway, Alice can see the future and she saw me jump of the cliff, but she didn't see me get out because Jake helped me out and she can't see wolves. So she came back thinking I was dead and she was going to help you through it, but when she turned up, she saw me and she stayed for a few days. She had told Rosalie about seeing me jump and Rose told Edward. Edward thought I was dead so he went to the Volturi. The Volturi are almost like the royal vampire family. They live in Italy and you don't provoke them unless you want to die. So Edward went there to kill himself because he thought I was dead. Alice and I went to Italy and stopped him just in time. The Volturi let us go but only if Edward promised to change me soon. We got back, Edward proposed to me, and I said no. At the time "

I paused but Charlie nodded for me to continue,

"So Edward and I went back to normal and it was OK. Carlisle was set to change me after graduation. Another vampire, Victoria was still after me, she was James's mate and because Edward killed him, she wanted to kill me. A mate for a mate. We knew there was going to be a fight with her and her newborn army, which she created so we prepared and joined forces with the wolves. I asked Edward to stay with me instead of fighting so we stayed at the Cullens house and we compromised. I told Edward I would marry him if he changed me himself and if he..."

I remembered it was my dad I was talking to and I decided to not finish that sentence. Edward looked and grinned at me.

"Anyway, we compromised on a few things. The next day we camped out during the fight, but Victoria got close and Edward and her ended up fighting and Edward killed her in the end. So we were engaged and happy. Jake was not though. We ended up getting married and I got pregnant. Which we thought was impossible. Renesmee was growing. Rapidly. As she was half vampire half human and she was also very strong. Edward was scared I would die so he thought it would be best if I didn't have her and so did Jacob actually. But I stayed strong and after about a month she was born. I had to be changed straight after that because I practically died giving birth to her. Jacob imprinted on her. Which is a long story, I'll explain later. Then the Volturi heard of Renesmee, and they thought we had created an immortal child so we had to get witnesses and confront them. In the end they realised to truth and left. And then here we are today."

"Wow Bells that's a lot to take in. So you're a vampire huh? Are the babies going to be vampires?"

"I honestly don't know. This has never happened before. Vampires physically can't have children, because their bodies are frozen when they are changed but Carlisle thinks that because the ability to have children was strongest in my life at the time I was changed. It has not completely gone away"

"Wow"

"Yup"

"Can I ask something. Now I don't want to know about all of you. Just Edward. But… how…"

"I was born in 1901 and I was changed in 1918." Edward told him

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Charlie asked, very shocked.

"I can read minds, like Alice can see the future, Jasper can control and change emotions, Bella is a shield so she can shield herself and others, and Renesmee can show you her thoughts. Bella being a shield made a lot of sense seeing as she was the only person whose mind I couldn't read when she was human"

"Wait, you said you were born in 1901. Bella you knew this?" He turned to me

"Yeah, dad of course"

"And you still dated, fell in love with, married and had his child after you knew how old he was" he shuddered but tried to cover it up.

"I never thought it was a problem. I loved him, age doesn't matter at all"

"I don't think we should tell your mom much about this, are you going to tell her your pregnant?"

Before even speaking to Edward about it, I knew my decision

"No I'm not. She will want to see them, and she cannot see Renesmee, them or me. She will know something is wrong and different"

Charlie nodded

Renesmee yawned and I realised it was time to go.

"Dad, we best be going. Renesmee is tired and even though we don't sleep, she does, so we have to get her home. Remember dad do not tell anyone. Its important you stick to the public story and you don't tell the truth."

"Yeah, Bella I know. I understand. See you soon. Take care of my grandkids for me"

I smiled and we walked out the door.

We put Renesmee in the car and we drove home, just as we turned the corner from Charlie's. Renesmee spoke.

"Mommy, what's imprinting?"

Aw, Crap.

**Hoped you liked it. I did ramble on a bit. Trying to explain four books that have like 700 pages in 3 paragraphs is slightly hard and boring. Lol. I hope I got the key bits. Tell me if I left anything out and I will edit.  
Next Chapter is Bella and Edward explaining the whole Jacob/Bella story and what Imprinting really is. For all you Jacob fans. He ****MAY**** make an appearance in the next chapter. **

**  
I hope it is OKAY. And I hope you like it (0:  
Constructive Criticism ****Only  
****R&R**

**  
-Bella :0)**


	6. Mommy, what's imprinting?

**Hello, my beautiful readers. Who for some strange reason like my story.  
Thank you for all your reviews. Ya'll are awesome (0:**

**I ****DO NOT**** own Twilight**

**As for the last chapter. Charlie took is so well, because if he had a heart attack, Bella would be sad, if he kicked her out, Bella would be sad. So we would be getting a rather sad Bella, which I didn't want to write. Although in a few chapters, a character will appear, and I WILL make them act worse then Charlie. I feel like screaming at people right now, so said character can do that screaming. Guess Who? (I shall try to drop little, and I mean little hints in this chapter)  
____________________________________________________________________________**

_Life is a highway, and I wanna ride it, all night long. – Life is a highway, Rascal Flatts._

**  
**_Previously on miracle  
__"Yeah, Bella I know. I understand. See you soon. Take care of my grandkids for me" _

_I smiled and we walked out the door. _

_We put Renesmee in the car and we drove home, just as we turned the corner from Charlie's. Renesmee spoke. _

"_Mommy, what's imprinting?" _

_Aw, Crap._

**CHAPTER 6.**

I looked over at Edward and for the first time since I've known him, he had no idea what to say.

I focussed on trying to take my shield down, and I felt it loosen

"_Edward, what are we supposed to say to her. She's not even one for god sakes."_

I pulled my shield back up and I saw he had heard me. He just looked up and shook his head.

"Mommy what does it mean" Renesmee asked

"Not now Nessie, we can't explain that now. When you're older"

"But mo-"

"No, Renesmee." Edward said, in a very strict voice, one he hardly ever used.

"Fine" She huffed

Renesmee wouldn't fall asleep on the way home; although it was obvious, she was tired. It was easy to work out where she got her stubbornness from. I remembered when I did this exact same thing on the way home from Italy.

We pulled up into the driveway of the big house, and I went to get Renesmee out of the car, but she had got herself out and stormed into the house, slamming the front door on the way. I ran after her but Edward stopped me.

"She'll come round, she just hates not getting her way, a bit like another person I know" he grinned.

I sighed, "Yeah I know, but do you think maybe we should tell her, she does have a right to know, and if we don't she is just going to ask Jake, and he will tell her. He can't refuse her anything, and you know that"

"No way! She's not even a year old yet! She wouldn't understand, not yet."

"Edward, technically she isn't one yet, but mentally you know she's older. I know she looks like three, but her mind is about the mind of a sixteen year old, maybe even older, you know that. She's very advanced."

Edward sighed. And I knew I had won.

He took my hand and we walked inside. We walked into the living room, and Jasper looked at us.

"What's up with little miss moody? Her emotions are going a mile and minute"

"Well you know how at Charlie's I mentioned something about Imprinting? She picked up on it and asked me what it was, we told her she was too young, and she hates not getting her own way"

Emmett Laughed.

"I can see where she gets that from"

"Okay, Okay can everyone leave me alone, I'm stubborn, I get it"

Everyone laughed

I sighed again

"I'm going to go check on Renesmee"

Edward nodded and I walked up stairs to Edward's old room.

I could hear her, walking around and I knew she wasn't asleep, so I went and knocked on the door. She didn't answer so I just walked in.

"Honey, can we talk please?" I asked her

"If we must," She replied, coldly. She never acted like this.

"Honey, me and your dad have decided to tell you what Imprinting is, we will tell you tomorrow, when Jacob is here with you." I smiled

She grinned and hugged me tightly.

"Becarefull of the babies honey, we don't know how strong they are" I said, and she smiled and pulled away slightly.

"Sorry mommy"

"It's ok sweetie, let's get you back to the cottage, so you can go to sleep, I can tell you're tired"

I picked her up, and carried her downstairs where Edward –who had obviously just hear our conversation- stood waiting for us.

"Bye everyone" Me and Edward called and then we started walking towards our home.

_The next day _

I was ninety-nine point nine percent sure I was dreaming **(A/N, New Moon anyone? ;)**

I was positive because what was happening just could not be real. Impossible, but after everything I'd seen in the past years, I didn't believe in the word impossible anymore **(A/N, Eclipse anyone? I'm sorry; I'll stop with the quotes. ;) **I was also sure I was dreaming, because, in this dream, Edward didn't exist, it was just me stumbling through a dark forest, I kept tripping, and falling over the roots and bits of branch that had fallen down. I was alone. All alone. That is when I woke up.

I sat up straight and gasped. I _had_ been asleep, but I was a vampire. Maybe the babies needed sleep, then I remembered, yesterday's events, the pregnancy.

Reflectively, my hand shot down, and I gasped again.

Edward walked into the room then carrying Renesmee, who squirmed in his arms till he let her go and she ran over to me and hugged me. Edward saw my face and told Renesmee to go and play with her toys for a minute while he talked to me.

She jumped of, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and skipped of into her room.

Edward came and sat beside me and he pulled me into a hug.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I'm scared Edward, I'm scared these babies are not going to be alright, if both of their parents are technically dead, who's to say that they wont be. I'm also worried, I really want my mom, to know her grandchildren, not just the twins but Renesmee as well, I want her to know the truth."

"Bella, Alice saw the twins, and so did I. They will be fine, and so will you, she saw you holding them, smiling. I've told you, never bet on Alice. As for Renee, you know we can't tell her, we only told Charlie cause' he heard most of our conversation. But I promise you everything will be OK."

I smiled. And I hugged him tighter.

He laughed and said "Careful love, the twins."

Just then, I heard little footsteps and Renesmee appeared back in the room carrying a piece of paper, she walked over to me and handed me the paper, which I could now see was a picture. I looked down and saw a family of people. There was a mom holding baby, a dad holding another baby, a little girl, who was being held by a boy. I saw writing underneath; it said Mommy and Ella, Daddy and EJ, she had written Renesmee and Jacob under the girl and boy. If I could have cried, I would have. It was my family. The family I never thought I would ever have.

I looked down at Renesmee who was smiling, she pulled up my top to uncover my stomach and she kissed it and whispered, "I missed you two". These babies were going to have the best big sister ever. She was really getting into it. I smiled and looked at Edward, who had a huge grin on his face.

There was a knock at our front door and Edward groaned, I looked at him and he mouthed "Jacob". I internally groaned. Way to ruin a moment _dog._

Unfortunately, Renesmee had see Edward mouth the word Jacob, and she jumped out of my lap, screaming "Jakey" we got up and followed her as she ran to the front door, and pulled it open.

"Jakey" she squealed jumping up into his arms, Jacob chuckled as he picked her up.

"Hey Kiddo, how's it going"

"Good, but I'm hungry," just then her stomach rumbled. I laughed.

"Ness, why don't you go and get the picture you drew to show Jacob, and I'll make you some breakfast," I asked her.

"Okay mommy" Jacob put her down and she skipped off, but then stopped and shouted "I want Egg's" over her shoulder.

Jacob watched her leave as Edward said

"It's rude to stare Jacob."

Jake grinned and turned to me

"Hey Bells" he said, as he went to hug me.

I hugged him back, but he pulled me into his famous bone crushing hug, which made me remember.

"Jake, not to hard" I said pulling away from him.

I saw a look of confusion in his eyes, and just as he was about to ask, Renesmee came back carrying the picture, she poked Jake's leg, and waved the picture in front of him.

He looked down at it and smiled, before looking confused again and asking

"Nessie, who are EJ and Ella?"

"Mommy's babies"

"What do you mean mommy's babies?"

I looked down on him.

"Jake. I'm pregnant."

He did a double take.

"But your a vampire, how did this happen?"

"I have no idea how; all I know is that I'm pregnant, with twins."

He smiled.

Renesmee had decided to make herself known, she coughed.

"Momma, you told me you would explain to me, when Jacob was here. Jacob's here, so explain."

"Bella, what does she want to us to explain" Jacob asked

"Imprinting" Jacob Gulped but nodded.

"How does she even know about it"

"She heard me telling Charlie about it, when we explained, the pregnancy, and about vampires"

"You told Charlie about Vampires-Awesome, how'd he take it"

"Surprisingly well, didn't faint or anything, took it better than Renee would of ever had"

"Momma, I WANT TO KNOW" Renesmee whined.

"Okay hon, but please eat something first" she nodded and we walked to the kitchen.

After Breakfast.

We sat Renesmee down and we began to explain.

"Well honey. Imprinting is sorta like love at first sight, but not really. The person who has imprinted, will protect their imprintee, be a big brother, a best friend, and eventually something more. It is like soul mates. The world revolves around the person they have imprinted on. **(A/N, So, I don't have my Twilight books with me right now, *sobs*. I know the idea of imprinting, but I honestly can't remember how Jacob explained it. Sorry if it's abit wrong. You all know what I mean anyways ;)**

Renesmee nodded and I understood that she got it.

She smiled.

"So, Jacob imprinted on me?" she asked

I nodded.

"Wow" She whispered.

"So me and Jacob are soul mates"

"In theory, but please remember, your not even a year old, please don't do anything. Not yet" I told her.

"I know momma. I know"

I smiled.

"Can, me and Jakey go play now?" she begged.

"Yeah sure honey" She grabbed Jake's hand and they ran off.

Later that night after Jake had gone and Renesmee was asleep, I went to mine and Edwards room, and snuggled into his chest.

"Hello Love" He whispered as he kissed my hair.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow Bella?" He asked me. I knew perfectly well what day it was and I knew what he meant, but I played dumb.

"Umm. August 13th Right?" I asked, he looked shocked and then I smirked.

"So I have, a special day planned for you tomorrow Bella, but for now you need sleep."

"Wow, its been a while since I was told that"

He laughed

"Goodnight Bella, I Love you."

"I love you too Edward."

I closed my eyes, and feel asleep with Edward humming my lullaby.

**So, Dudes, I am SOOOO glad that chapter is over with. And I am so sorry for taking so long, I had insane writers block. And I have had, so much homework, its stupid. Lots has been going on recently, so I'm sorry for keeping you waiting, so sorry for it being so long, and I'm so so so so so sorry if it sucks. Like I said I had no idea what to write.  
**

**R&R  
Constructive Criticism**** only**


	7. Little Bronze haired girl in the store

**Hey guys! THANK you for the awesome reviews, I honestly wouldn't care if only one person reviewed, it would still mean alot (0:  
Here is Chapter 7. This is the chapter I've had in my head for a while now**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

_If you asked me if I loved him, I'd lie. –I'd Lie, Taylor Swift._

**Chapter 7. **

_5 Months later. (For the sake of the story, I didn't want a story that was supposedly 9 months long)_

**Renee POV**** (I know, weird. But trust me it is for the story) **

I can't not believe I was in Forks, Forks for crying out loud. I mean I HAD been here since I had left 18 years ago, but only within reason. Now I was here, because it was the only place I felt like being. It felt like I needed to be here. Which was odd.

I was in the supermarket with Phil, picking up something for lunch, before we drove to the hotel. I was thinking about surprising Bella whilst we were here. I hadn't seen her since her wedding, which was almost a year ago.

Phil went off to grab what he wanted and I started to look at magazines, I was browsing through trying to pick up on celebrity gossip, and I saw some actors from a new film about Vampires, It was called Twilight or something (**A/N, I just HAD to. I couldn't resist. (0; )**. Gosh, Movies get more fictional every year. I continued to flip through when I heard a little sniff. I turned around and saw a beautiful little girl (**A/N, Guess who?)** who looked about three years old. She had the most beautiful hair, it was a bronze color and it reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't think who.

She sniffed again, and I bent down to her.

"Hey sweetie what's the matter?" I asked her.

"I lost my momma and daddy" she sniffed again and started crying.

"Honey, it's OK, we'll find them do you want to stay with me until you see them"

She nodded her head and looked up at me.

She held my hand and we started walking through the store I looked down at her again.

"So Sweetie, what's your name?

"Renesmee, but everyone calls me Nessie, but my mom hates it."

Renesmee, what a unique name, I wonder who her parents are?

"What a beautiful name" I smiled at her.

We carried on walking, when Renesmee suddenly shouted making me jump.

"That's my daddy right there," She pointed to a young man, who looked late teens or very early twenty's who was facing away from us. She ran up to him and pulled on his trouser leg he turned around and picked her up, I gasped at who it was.

_Edward._

Of course, that's why her hair looked familiar; it was _his_ hair, the man who was supposed to be married to my daughter. And yet here he was, with _his_ daughter. Suddenly a young beautiful woman walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. How DARE she? How DARE he? And where does Renesmee fit into all of this?

Just then, Edward turned my way and his little _friend_ followed his gaze. She starred at me with her mouth wide open, and she put her hand over her stomach, almost involuntary and from where I was stood, I could see a small, but in a way, a very obvious bump. She was pregnant. Oh, I was going to kill Edward.

Edward bent down and whispered something in the girl's ear, which made her drop her hand, but she was still starring at me.

I walked over to Renesmee and bent down to her height.

"I'm glad you found your parents sweetie, it was nice meeting you"

I started to walk of when I heard someone speak.

"Mom wait" _Mom?_ I turned around and saw that it was the girl that spoke, why on earth was she talking to me and why did she call me mom.

I looked at her, and it felt like I knew her, from somewhere. But I really couldn't place it.

"Bella, give her a minute" Edward whispered, but I heard him.

_Bella?_

Bella!

The beautiful girl was Bella, my Bella, boy, she looked different. I gasped and looked towards her.

"Bella, is that really you?"

She smiled and nodded.

"I missed you mom," she said, and then she hugged me.

I hugged her back, for what seemed like hours when I heard a little voice.

"Momma" the voice whispered and I looked down to see Renesmee pulled on Bella's pant's leg.

Whoa, Momma? Why was Renesmee calling Bella, Momma?

Bella bent down and picked her up

"What baby, what do you want?" she asked her

Renesmee said nothing, but touched Bella's cheek, and then pulled her hand away.

Bella looked as if she was really concentrating on something.

Then Bella turned to me

"Why don't you come home with us mom, we need to talk."

I nodded

"That we do"

**Bella POV**

I was shopping with Edward and Renesmee, when Renesmee had asked if she could go and look at the magazines, I told her to wait, but she had already skipped off, and I started to look for her.

I walked around the store for a while, and found the magazines but she wasn't there.

_Uh Oh_.

Then, thank god for Vampire hearing, I heard her say,  
"That's my daddy right there" I sighed and followed her scent.

"I turned down an isle to see Edward holding Renesmee; I walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. I heard Edward gasp and turn his head, I followed his gaze and I saw my mom starring at us, with her mouth wide open.

Edward whispered for me to move my hand of my stomach, I always did this, I never even knew that my hand was there.

Just then Renee walked over to us and bent down to Renesmee and said

"I'm glad you found your parents sweetie, it was nice meeting you"

She started to walk of when before I could stop myself I spoke

"Mom wait" I told her.

She looked at me, and I could tell she was confused.

"Bella, give her a minute" Edward whispered to me.

Renee gasped

"Bella, is that really you?"

I smiled and I nodded

"I missed you mom," I said, then I hugged her

She hugged me back and then Renesmee spoke

"Momma" I looked down and saw her pulling on my pant's leg.

I bent down and picked her up

"What baby, what do you want?"

Renesmee touched my cheek, showing me how Renee had helped her find Edward; she had told me she thought she looked familiar.

I nodded, and pulled my shield back, concentrating hard.

_Edward, can I invite her over?_

Edward nodded once, to fast for Renee to see.

I turned to my mom,

"Why don't you come home with us mom, we need to talk."

She nodded

"That we do"

**Okay, I KNOW that 1.) Renee wouldn't be in Forks. 2.) There is no way in Hell Edward and Bella would let Renesmee out of their sight, but in this story Edward isn't the over protecting person he is, and I hate writing things to much OOC, but I had to for the story. 4.) Yes, Edward would have read Renee's and Renesmee's mind and know Renee was there, but he was to worried looking for Renesmee and being happy she was back that he didn't notice. **

**I hope you guys like it. Sorry if it sucks. I did try (0:**

**R&R**

**Constructive Critism Only (0:**

-Bella (0:


	8. Goodbye Mom

**Hey my beautiful readers. Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, you guys are seriously awesome dudes. **

**As usual, I am posting the very sad message that I unfortunately do not own Twilight. However, I do own a copy of the Cullen family tree hanging up on my wall. (:**

**This story is becoming more of a story about many different things, instead of Bella just being pregnant. I just have idea's of what to do, and I keep adding them. If you don't like it, and think I'm changing it to much, I'm sorry and just tell me, and I'll stick to the original summary. (0:**

_**Previously on Miracle. **_

_**I turned to my mom,**_

"_**Why don't you come home with us mom, we need to talk."**_

_**She nodded **_

"_**That we do"**_

Chapter 8

We walked out of the supermarket and got into our car, Renee had gone and got Phil, and they were going to meet us at the house. For once in my life I was so grateful for Edward's fast driving, we would be able to get home and warn the others before Renee got there. A part of me actually was hoping she had forgotten the way to the house. However, this was my mom. She wouldn't have.

I was silent the entire ride, and so was Edward. I don't think things have ever been this awkward between us; you could cut the tension in the air with a knife. The weird thing was, I didn't know what the tension was for. My mom was coming over, that was all? Had I missed something? Something she thought.

I stiffened. What had she thou"Your"ght? Edward saw my face and gave me a questioning look; I just shook my head and dismissed it. He frowned.

All too soon, we pulled up at the house and Edward ran inside, and I don't know what he just ran off, whilst I got Renesmee out of the car. I picked her up and carried her into the house. I saw Carlisle and Edward talking.

"Carlisle, is it safe? She suspects so much already, do you think we should tell her, about Renesmee, about the twins, about everything?"

"I'm not sure, her knowing could be harder than Charlie, he's strong like Bella, but I'm not sure about Renee"

Edward frowned and I knew that Carlisle was thinking more than he was saying, I was too annoyed to care, I wanted to know why Edward was acting strange. I just walked passed him and I saw him frown. It was the evening now, we had been nighttime shopping, as that was the time I was least likely to see anyone from school there. Renesmee had fallen asleep in the car so I carried her up to Edward's old room and laid her down on the bed. I kissed her forehead and walked out the door. I turned around and bumped into Edward. I just looked at him for a while and he seemed to realise I was abit annoyed with his weird behaviour and he pulled me into a hug and we stood there for a while.

I heard car tires and realised it was Renee.

I looked up at Edward.

"You sure?" He whispered

"Ready when you are" I replied

He smiled, took my hand, and we walked downstairs. Just as my mom knocked on the door.

I took an unneeded deep breath and opened the door.

There stood my mom, and Phil. Looking scared. To be honest, I couldn't blame them.

"Come in mom." I smiled and she gasped, I remembered she would have seen my teeth.

She stepped in and me and Edward starting walking towards the living room. She followed and when we got there, I told her to sit down. The other Cullens had left. We didn't want her to feel awkward-or more awkward then she already felt.

No one seemed to want to say anything, so I decided to start. I sighed, took another deep breath and started.

"Mom, I know this may come as a shock, but I'm ---"

I was cut off by the sound of Renesmee walking into the room tears in her eyes.

"Mommy" she sniffed "I had a bad dream"

Edward walked over to her, picked her up and hugged her. She touched his face and Edward whispered

"Sure honey"

He walked over and gave her to me. She smiled and hugged me, hiding her face in my hair.

My mom was just starring shocked; she still didn't properly know who Renesmee was. The little girl in the store who lost her parents was now calling her daughter momma. I understood how confused she'd be.

"Isabella, explain. NOW" I winced at the tone of her voice.

"Well...Umm... Mom, what do you want to know?" I managed to get out.

"Who is Renesmee, and why is she calling you Momma and Edward daddy?"

"That's easy, Renesmee is our daughter," I told her, smiling down at Renesmee.

"She can't be, she looks 3 years old, even if you were pregnant during the past year, she wouldn't be this old. But on the other hand, she can't be adopted, she's the splitting image of Edward, unless…"

She paused and I looked at her

"Unless what?"

"Unless, she is Edward's daughter from a previous relationship. That's where he went when he left you didn't he?" (**A/N, thank you to my friend for giving me this idea) **

"No. Renesmee is Edward's and _my_ daughter."

"Bella, that's impossible"

I looked down at Renesmee

"Honey, show Renee your eyes"

Renesmee took her face out of my hair and looked up and me, and I nodded.

Renesmee took a deep breath, turned, and looked at Renee, who gasped and her hand went to her heart. I could hear it beating a mile a minute.

"T…t...t...That's n...Not p...possible" she whispered.

"It is, when she grows very very fast"

She nodded, but I could tell she had other things on her mind.

"Isabella, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE THE SAME MISTAKE I DID. GETTING PREGNANT SO YOUNG, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE SO IRRESPONSIBLE, THE WEDDING I COULD HANDLE, BUT NOT THIS. I RAISED YOU BETTER" she exploded.

"Mistake? I was a mistake?" I asked shocked

"No honey I didn't mean It like that, of course you weren't a mistake, I just thought you'd be more responsible, what about collage Bella? Did you even think about that?" She was arguing now.

"Of course I did. Besides we didn't know I was going to get pregnant, we didn't even think I would be able to, and I didn't make a mistake, Renesmee wasn't planned sure, but she is not one of the mistakes in my life." I snapped

"What do you mean; you didn't think you could get pregnant?"

Edward took over for me

"Something happened to me when I was very young, and the doctor who performed the…operation, told me it would be very unlikely –almost _impossible_ for me to have children." He winked, too quickly for Renee to see

I smiled at him and Renee sighed.

"And now your pregnant again, so much for impossible"

"It really is impossible, after I sick, the doctors told me it was would be impossible for me to have any children, now I'm pregnant with twins. Renesmee, Ella and EJ are my 3 little miracles," I told her, a hint of proudness (**A/N, is this a word? Lol)** in my voice.

"I still can't believe you would be irresponsible, you've have effectively just ruined your life, and what happens if he…" she nodded her head towards Edward "leaves you again" she asked me her voice full of complete belief that Edward would leave me again.

"Okay , first, Edward isn't going to leave me again, because he loves me, not the love you and Charlie had, that like lasted a day, but _real_ love. Second, no I have not just ruined my life, I have made it more amazing than it was and third, is that what you felt about me?, did I ruin your life?" I fought back; Renee and I never fought, never. But this was crossing the line; couldn't she just be happy for me? Was that too much to ask?

"Of Course you didn't but honestly what do you know about love Bella? You are 19 years old, and Edward is the first person you _think _you're in love with. I know you're married and all, but can you really expect it to last and 3 kids Bella, it's a huge responsibility," she stated matter-of-factly

"You know what _Renee _yes I can expect it to last, and I have all the Cullens, Jacob and believe it all not Charlie. I am going to be fine, we all are. All 5 of us." I snapped at her again

Just then Esme called me

"Bella, honey, I know you're busy but can you please come here a second, I need your help with something, and everyone else is out?" She asked me

"Coming Mom, I'll be there in a second" I said the word mom, before I could stop myself, I had gotten into the habit of calling Esme mom so often that it just came naturally now.

I looked at Renee and saw her face get redder, no doubt to the mom comment.

I decided Renesmee had seen enough so I sent her upstairs

"Nessie, sweetie, how about you go upstairs and help grandma? I think she needs more flowers arranged and she loves it when you help her" She nodded and skipped up the stairs

"Mom, please just be happy for me. That's all I ask. Please?" I practically begged

"Oh, so I'm mom again now am I? Bella you've changed and I don't like it; I just want my little girl back. I never thought it would come to this, but it has. Chose Bella, them or me?

I looked at Edward, and the rest of the Cullens who had come back downstairs they looked at me waiting, like they really thought I would leave them, and then I looked at my mom. I honestly couldn't believe my own mother would make me chose.

"Them mom. Always them. I love you I really do more than you'll ever know, you were my best friend for the first 18 years of my life, but they are my family now. I have two new parents, who have treated me like their own from day one…" Esme and Carlisle smiled at me", two amazing shop-a-holic sisters…" Rosalie giggled and Alice rolled her eyes "two awesome big brothers who would protect me no matter what…" Jasper grinned and Emmett flexed his muscles "and last but not least, an amazing, loving, kind and caring husband, and a beautiful daughter" I walked over to Edward and Renesmee who were grinning and grabbed Edwards hand. I smiled

"You'll never stop being my mom, and I love you so much, but this is something I have… no _want_ to do. I love them so much"

She sighed and I could see tears in her eyes and I felt them in mine too. Stupid tears that I could never cry.

"I love you too Bella, but I just can't believe that you chose them. If you asked that question, I would always choose you"

"I guess that's the difference between me and you then mom, I would have never asked you to choose"

and with that she grabbed Phil's hand, turned around and walked to the door, but not before whispering,

"I love you Bella. Goodbye"

The front door slammed and I slid down the wall, and whispered "Goodbye mom" and then the tears I never thought would come, silently fell down my cheek.

**Like it? Hate it? Absolutely Suck? I am sorry it took soooo long, but my teachers think its funny to give me a million pieces of homework. But I finally posted. And I am truly sorry if it sucks. Hope you like it though :0) oh and btw, 43 days till new moon, just thought I'd mention ;0)**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism only :0)

-**Bella :0) **


	9. Me and Leah,, Friends?

**Hellooo guys (0: Thank you for your reviews… you guys are awesome, if I do say so myself.**

Oh and Btw… this is random, but did you guys hear that they are making "The Host" into a film :0) yay! Sorry I had to say it, I just loved the book so much.  


**Here is the very longggg overdue chapter 9… After one book report, 3 essays, and one drama performance later I finally posted. Plus I've been sick so I decided to write a chapter 9, while I'm off school on the road to a very long recovery.**

**  
I do not own Twilight. Not even Jacob. :0( Although because they finally decided to come, I do own the TWILIGHT JOURNALS :0) **

_**Previously on Miracle.  
**__**"I guess that's the difference between me and you then mom, I would have never asked you to choose"  
and with that she grabbed Phil's hand, turned around and walked to the door, but not before whispering,  
"I love you Bella. Goodbye"  
The front door slammed and I slid down the wall, and whispered "Goodbye mom" and then the tears I never thought would come, silently fell down my cheek.**_

**Miracle: Chapter 9**

It had been a week since my mom had left, and she hadn't returned any of my phone calls, e-mails, nothing. No contact from her at all.  
Of course, Edward had taken it upon himself, to say it was all his fault, how he should of heard Renee's mind the supermarket, how he shouldn't of let her come over, how he should of stopped Renesmee walking away in the first place. But no matter how much he said it, how much he tried to convince me, I knew it was my fault. All of this was.

I had to focus on more important things, ever since I found out I was pregnant, I have been able to sleep, cry and eat. And the babies have been hungry, sometimes for blood and sometimes for human food. I was also getting Huge, even bigger than I was with Renesmee, I hated it, Edward however, thought it was cute. My hormones were also all over the place, Jasper hated being the same room as me, one minute I was happy, then excited, then sad, then angry. I felt sorry for him.

Edward and Renesmee were hunting, so I was alone with my thoughts. This wasn't a good thing, my thoughts would just drift to my mom and I'd start crying again. Edward usually got someone to babysit me, to keep me company, so I didn't break down again. However, everyone was busy today and I was alone. Great.

Edward and Renesmee had been gone for about 4 hours, and Edward had promised to make it a short hunting trip, so hopefully I wouldn't be here much longer.

About 5 hours after they left Renesmee ran through the door and over to me, showing me her taking down a mountain lion, she wasn't supposed to hunt things that big, she could still get hurt. Apparently, Edward doesn't listen.

"Well done honey, go play in your room I need to speak to your father a minute" she nodded and ran off.

"Edward come here a minute" I spoke, knowing he could hear me

"Yes, Love?" Edward said walking into the room

"Why did you let Renesmee hunt a mountain lion?"

He muttered something, which sounded a lot like "I told her not to tell you".

"Well" I started.

"Well, love you see, she was begging me, and you know that once she goes all puppy dog eyes on me I can't resist her and besides I was with her the entire time" he told me, I could tell he was panicking,

I just felt the urge to be mad at him. Stupid hormones. But I could tell Renesmee was fine and I just gave in and sighed.

Edward came over and put his arm around me

"I know your feeling all upset right now love, and I know that the hormones really don't help in that situation. But just know that I'm here, we all are, whenever you need us and I think your mom will come round. Eventually"

I smiled

"Thank you"

Just then there was a knock at the door , I got up and answered it to find, Seth, Jacob and Leah.

Seth and Jacob hugged me, and oddly so did Leah. She'd never even spoken a proper sentence to me before, but I suddenly felt a strange connection to her. Evidently so did she.

Seth, Edward and Jacob, looked really taken aback at the hug and we both just shrugged.

"Where's my girl?" Jacob asked

No matter how close they got, Jacob calling Renesmee _his_ girl would ALWAYS annoy Edward.

"She's not _your_ girl yet Jacob, she's one year old. Remember?" Edward growled,

"Geez, Eddie calm down, I was joking. Where is she anyway?"

"In her room, and please, I beg you DO NOT call me Eddie again, especially in front of Emmett, it took me almost a decade to stop him calling me that"

I laughed and Edward grimaced and what was obviously a memory.

Seth, who absolutely _adored_ Renesmee went with Jacob to play with her, Edward followed them, No doubt to keep an eye on Jacob.

So me and Leah were left together, and it wasn't awkward at all, we just starting talking, about the babies, about Edward, about the wolves and we didn't even notice the time fly past. It seemed as if we had been best friends for years. It was a weird connection.

About 2 hours later, Jacob came down with Seth and Edward, who was carrying Renesmee announcing they were going.

I looked up at Leah

"You're come back next time they come round won't you? Tonight was really fun"

"Yeah it was" She agreed

After that Leah, and a very confused Jacob and Seth left.

We put Renesmee to bed shortly afterwards, and we went up to our room, and once again Edward hummed my lullaby until I finally fell under.

**Honestly, does it suck big time? I am sick and my brain isn't working right. But can anyone guess why the sudden closeness between Leah and Bella. I asked my friend and she didn't know, but when I told her, she was like. "Huh, I can't believe I didn't get it, its really obvious." Tell me what you think. BTW, 32 days till new moon ;0)**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism **only**

**-Bella (0: **


	10. Please is my new favourite word

**Bonjour my lovely readers. (0:  
****Firstly****…. ****WOOOOWW****, my inbox wouldn't stop beeping. I got so many email notifications telling me I had reviews, people had added me to their story alerts, favourite author, and favourite story. Thank you ****LOADS****. Seriously, you guys cheered me up, ****BIG TIME. ****Because of all the reviews I got, I decided to post chapter 10 early. (Early for me anyways.)  
****Secondly****, well done to ****everybody**** who guessed correctly about the whole Leah/Bella thing. If you got it right, I messaged you. Believe me; most of you got it so much quicker than my friends.  
****Thirdly,**** for those of you who didn't get it, or who were not sure what was going on. Yes, Leah will imprint on EJ. I know not all of you will like this, hell even some of my friends thought I was weird, but I like it. Simply because I am very much like Stephenie Meyer, I don't write Romeo and Juliet endings. I write happy ones, where everyone is perfectly happy and everything is fine. At the end of breaking dawn, I thought Leah was not exactly happy (although people say she was) and she was a character who I always wanted to know more about. At one stage, I actually did contemplate making Seth imprint on Ella, but Seth**** DOES**** seem happy and content with his life, and he is only a kid, technically. Plus I wanted a Cullen child un-imprinted. Although, Seth ****WILL**** imprint in my story, too whom, you ask? Well another one of my favourite characters has not yet made it in my story and she is a ****LOT ****bigger then the last time Bella saw her. (GUESS WHO??)  
So that is my very long and boring authors note.**

I hope I have not disappointed you.  
Thanks for the reviews and stuff :0)

I AM NOT Stephenie Meyer, which means I DO NOT own Twilight or any of the characters from the Twilight Saga.

_**Previously on Miracle.**_

_**I looked up at Leah  
"You're come back next time they come round won't you? Tonight was really fun"  
"Yeah it was," She agreed  
After that Leah, and a very confused Jacob and Seth left.  
We put Renesmee to bed shortly afterwards, and we went up to our room, and once again Edward hummed my lullaby until I finally fell under.**_

**Chapter 10.  
****  
**Leah and I practically became best friends over the next few weeks, to everyone's utter disbelief. Leah was actually an ok girl-once you got to know her. She loved Renesmee too, and Renesmee loved her.

I was 6 months along my pregnancy now, and I had 3 months to go. I just wanted these children out. I had always thought that I wanted a 9-month pregnancy to understand what it was like, but seriously screw it, every day I was internally screaming "GET THEM OUT"  
Edward was true to his word about being there for me. Every time I had a food craving, he would get me the food, one time it was 3 am and I made him travel from store to store until he found my favourite flavour of Ben and Jerry's. He'd be there every time I had a breakdown and wouldn't stop crying. And the other days where I'd be so excited I wouldn't stop jumping around. He really was the best husband ever.

I hadn't spent much time with Edward, not like we used too. I was either with Leah, or with Alice-planning what was going to happen with the nursery, or I was just trying to focus on walking without falling. And most of the time, he was looking after Renesmee, as I was tired all the time.

To be honest, I didn't like not spending time with him. We used to spend so much time together before I got pregnant again, and we'd have 3 children to look after once they were born, so we wouldn't have time together then. I missed him.

I heard the front door slam

"Bella I'm home" Edward called, he had just taken Renesmee to La Push for the day. We were alone. Great.

I walked over and hugged him, I didn't let go for ages.

Edward chuckled

"And what was that for?"

"What? Am I not allowed to hug my husband without a reason?"

He smiled and hugged me again

I snuggled into his chest

"I missed you" I said,

"I missed you too"

He brought his lips up to meet mine-but they were careful. Ever since I had become somewhat human again and I was pregnant, all of Edwards carefully made rules were back. With the simple excuse of "You're much more breakable"

I wouldn't let him use that excuse, not now

He pulled my lips away from his and I sighed.

He chuckled.  
"Bella, you know why I have to stop, but just think only 3 more months to go"

"Edward, you won't hurt me, you didn't hurt me when I was human before"

"I did the first time" he argued

I went to speak again, he cut me off.

"No Bella, you're more breakable than a normal human, you're pregnant, with twins. I have no idea what I would do if I hurt you or our children"

"Edward, listen to me, IF, and I mean if, you hurt me in anyway, or if I think your hurting the twins I'll stop you. We're alone and together how often does that happen anymore. If I get hurt, I'll tell you to stop and we can, but let's just try. _Please_" I brought out the magic word.

He was silent, so I took advantage of his speechlessness.

"Please" I whispered again, winding my fingers through his.

He leant down and pressed his lips against mine.

"You are going to be the death of me Mrs Cullen," He murmured.

I grinned. I had won.

He picked me up to carry me to our room, but not before saying.

"I hurt you, and we stop, got it?"

I just nodded. And he ran at vampire speed to our room.

The word **please** is now my favourite word. Ever.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up a few hours later, and noticed Edward wasn't in the room.

He didn't hurt me did he? I couldn't remember pain. Not at all. But this was bad. Very Bad.

"Edward" I called to him

"In the kitchen" He called back, he didn't sound angry.

I pulled on a pair of Pyjamas, and walked into the kitchen.

Edward was stood there, in a pair of Pyjama pants, and an apron making pancakes, he had obviously gone and picked up Renesmee as she was sat at the table.

I pulled a seat up beside her and sat down.

"Pancakes for my two favourite girls in the world" Edward said as he placed our food down.

Me and Renesmee both giggled

"Soon your have another favourite little girl daddy" Renesmee said as she ate her pancakes

"And a favourite little boy" He whispered, he loved the concept of having a boy to teach baseball too, to play soccer with, even though he loved having daddy's little girls, he was really looking forward to our son.

I smiled and Renesmee turned to me

"Did you have a nice sleep mommy? When I came to say hello you seemed really tired."

Edward winked at me, and I tried not to laugh

"Yes honey it was nice, how was your day at La Push.?"

"Fun, we went to the beach, I went into the sea, and I got Jacob all wet. Watch" She giggled and put her hand to my cheek and replayed her splashing Jacob until you could see through his top.

I started laughing and so did Edward.

We finished our pancakes and Renesmee wanted to watch a movie. She ran to her room, pulled on a pair of Pyjamas, whilst I got two tubs of Ben and Jerry's ice cream out the freezer. She ran back into the room and pulled out Basil the great mouse detective (**a/n, my favourite Disney classic as a kid) **she loved the Disney classic films and this was her favourite one of all time.

We sat watching it for a few hours followed by A Bugs Life, Beauty and the Beast and the Lion king, when Renesmee yawned.

"Time for bed baby" Edward told her picking her up

"But daddy, I'm not tired" she tried to protest but just yawned again.

We took her to her room and laid her down, and Edward started humming her lullaby until she feel asleep.

I placed a kiss on her forehead, took Edward's hand and walked back to our bedroom.

I laid on our bed and got under the covers, Edward got in beside me.

"Bella, I'm going on a hunting trip tomorrow, Emmett is staying behind, so call him if you need anything"

He was going away. Again, no time together.

I nodded and yawned

"Are you still tired from this afternoon?" he asked

"I told you, you wouldn't hurt me" I smirked

"You were right. I didn't, and both the baby's feel OK?"

"Yes their fine, I know this because they won't stop kicking and using mommy's bladder as a squeeze toy"

Edward lifted my top up and kissed my stomach

"Hey little ones, It's your daddy, and you've gotta be nice for mommy tomorrow while daddy goes away , you've got to not make her trip, because mommy's a big Klutz and we don't want you or her to get hurt do we?. Just be good and daddy will be back soon"

By this time my eyes were threatening to fill with tears

"And daddy's going to make mommy cry if he doesn't stop being so perfect" I sniffed then yawned again **(A/n, my fried gave me this line; she said she read it somewhere else.)**

Edward kissed me and whispered, "Goodnight Bella. I love you"

"I love you too Edward"

I closed my eyes, and fell asleep to the sound of my lullaby.

**Awwww, don't we just love family moments… I do. This chapter was kinda pointless, I just didn't have much Edward/Bella/Renesmee moments and I wanted some. If you read my authors note at the top, try and guess who's gonna be in my story soon and who Seth will imprint on. ??**

Hoped you liked the chapter.  
This was one of my favourites to write.

R&R  
Constructive Criticism **only******

-Bella (0:


	11. Wow, I didn't expect you to be here

**Thank you loads for your reviews/story alerts/favourite author/favourite story etc. I love you all.  
You guys are awesome.  
So I stayed home today to write up chapter 11, for the lovely people who reviewed and stuff, just because I love you.**

I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer just won't let me.

_**Previously on Miracle.**_****

_**Edward lifted my top up and kissed my stomach  
"Hey little ones, It's your daddy, and you've gotta be nice for mommy tomorrow while daddy goes away , you've got to not make her trip, because mommy's a big Klutz and we don't want you or her to get hurt do we?. Just be good and daddy will be back soon"  
By this time my eyes were threatening to fill with tears  
"And daddy's going to make mommy cry if he doesn't stop being so perfect" I sniffed then yawned again.  
Edward kissed me and whispered, "Goodnight Bella. I love you"  
"I love you too Edward"  
I closed my eyes, and fell asleep to the sound of my lullaby.  
**_

**Chapter 11.**

When I woke up the next morning, it was because a very energetic little girl was on her knees bouncing on my bed

"Mommy, wake up"

I sat up and picked her up

"Hey baby, good sleep"

She smiled

"Yup, where's daddy?"

"He's gone hunting with everyone, so it's just us today, what do you want to do honey?"

"Shopping please momma, I need new clothes and Auntie Alice takes to long,"

I laughed, she _did _need knew clothes, and so did I actually.

"Yeah sure sweetie, lets go get you ready"

We walked into her bedroom and she opened her closet doors

"What do you want to wear today Ness?"

She pulled out a pair of little skinny jeans, a pair of ugg boots, a t-shirt and a hoddie

I helped her into it, and put her hair into two plaits and then she ran of to wait for me to get ready.

After I was done, I walked into the living room.

"Hey, Nudger you ready to go?"

She grinned, and ran out to the car

She sat in her car seat. Edward didn't like my driving in my "condition" but I still did it. It was fine.

We drove to Seattle, I still didn't see the obsession the Cullens had with cars, but I drove fast anyway, just to get there faster.

We went into the mall and were looking around the clothes stores, Renesmee got her own basket and starting filling it up, I just laughed. She didn't like shopping, but she spent _waaaayy_ to much time with Alice.

We spent at least 6 hours at the mall, and it was really fun with Renesmee, I'd never been just me and her, but I loved it. I loved spending time with my daughter. It wouldn't just be her soon. We had gone for a McDonalds and some ice cream, when Edward phoned.

"Hey Honey," I said into the phone

"Hey love, I'm home now and I was wondering where you were?"

"Me and Renesmee went shopping in Seattle, wanna join us?"

"Yes, I'll be there soon, but I'm running so I can drive back. I can't believe you drove your car Bella"

"Edward, It was fine, but okay if you want you can run"

"See you soon love"

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too"

We were about another hour when Edward called us and told me he was here, I told him the name of the shop and he came to find us.

As we got to the check out we put down our baskets down.

I picked up Renesmee and the woman on the check out looked at me.

"So who's all these clothes for then" She tried to make small talk, she knew they were for Renesmee, I mean I wouldn't fit in that stuff.

"Me! My daddy gave me some money yesterday to spend on clothes." Nessie Squealed. Of course Edward gave her money, he_ always _gave her money.

I rolled my eyes and the woman looked at me

"I hope your not just letting your sister spend all the money" She said jokingly

HAH! She thought Renesmee was my sister.

"She's not my sister" I told her

"Oh, I just thought because you looked a lot alike" She muttered.

"Yeah, she's my daughter"

There was evident shock on her face and she tried but failed to pull her face together

"How old are you?" Wow, some people aren't that polite

"I'm 19"

"Oh, so you were 16 when you had your daughter" Of course, Renesmee looked 3. I played along.

"Yes, I was 16 when I had Renesmee"

"Renesmee, what a unique name, how did you come up with it?"

"Thanks, it's a mix of my mom, and her father's mother's name"

"How lovely. My name's Lauren, by the way"

"Oh umm... my names Bella"

She smiled

And at that moment, I felt a strong pair of hands around my waist.

"Hey beautiful" He whispered in my ear

"Hey Edward" I said back and kissed his cheek

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy" Renesmee screamed and reached out for Edward who took her off me.

The woman who was still sorting out Renesmee's clothes-she had bought too much. Was just watching us.

"Sorry about that, this is my husband"

She smiled again. And Edward grimaced, probably her thoughts.

"Hi, I'm Lauren" she said, and she was trying to flirt with him. I just said he was my husband

"Edward, and if all those bags are ready, me, my wife, my daughter and our twins will be going" he told her putting his hand on my stomach

She handed us Renesmee's million bags and we walked out of the door.

I looked at Edward

"Do I want to know what she was thinking?"

He chuckled

"Not unless you want her murder on your hands"

I couldn't help but laugh.

We carried on walking and I accidently bumped into someone.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz"  
"It's okay don't wor--, Bella is that you?"

I looked at her and immediately recognised her

"Yeah it is, I haven't see you in ages"

"I know, wow, Bella your huge"

I laughed

"I could say the same to you"

**Ahhhhhh…. Who is it? Who is it?, who is it? GUESS! And she is Pregnant! Hmm… Seth hasn't imprinted yet (Hint Hint) But seriously GUESS WHO. :D**

**Sorry, if this chapter sucked, it was a kind of filler until the ending, and I wanted mother/daughter time. But then the woman the check-out appeared into my mind and I HAD to let her see Edward.  
I am random; I hoped you liked this chapter.**

R&R Pleaseee ;0)  
Constructive Criticism Only

-Bella :0)


	12. Catch Up Time

**Hey guys. Thanks for all your reviews and all. You literally rock!  
I am soooo sorry of how late I posted it. Blame my teachers; apparently giving homework is their specialty.  
A lot of you guessed who the pregnant girl was, and you were all wrong.  
It is not Angela, OR Jessica.  
I'll give you a clue. Bella looked at her FACE, when she recognized her.  
She's in this chapter a little, I kinda added more of a different story in this chapter because I wouldn't of been able to talk about the pregnant girl without giving it away… I still want you all to guess :0) Whoever gets it right **_**first**_** can choose the name for the pregnant girls baby (SHES HAVING A GIRL)  
Seth will ****NOT**** imprint on Ella. He will imprint on the pregnant girls baby.  
I hope you don't hate me for adding in the pregnant girl, she is one of my favourite characters.**

I don't own Twilight.

_**Previously on Miracle, **__**  
**__**We carried on walking and I accidently bumped into someone.  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I'm such a klutz"  
"It's okay don't wor--, Bella is that you?"  
I looked at her and immediately recognised her  
"Yeah it is, I haven't seen you in ages"  
"I know, wow, Bella your huge"  
I laughed,  
"I could say the same to you"**_

**Chapter 12.**

We all started walking to our car

"Hey, did you want to come back to ours for a catch up. It has been ages since I saw you, it would be nice to have another girl to talk too" I asked her

"Yeah sure, that would be nice" she smiled

Renesmee tugged on my leg and held her hands out so she wanted to be picked up. I picked her up and carried on walking.

"This is our daughter, Renesmee"

"Oh yeah, Jacob's imprint? He really loves her you know"

"Yeah I know" I said bitterly. I really did just have to accept this, but I just had a hard time.

We got in the car, I put Renesmee in the back and we both sat in the back too. Edward got in the drivers seat.

When we got home we went inside whilst Edward unpacked the car.

We walked into the cottage and Renesmee was pulling our guest and me into her bedroom, begging us to help her unpack her new clothes. We got to work and started talking.

"So how far along are you?" She asked me

"6 months, you?"

"5 months, you look a lot bigger than 6 months."

"Its twins that's why. A boy and a girl"

"Oh" she laughed "I don't think I'd be able to cope carrying twins, I've got enough trouble with this one" she put her hands on her stomach

"Do you know what it is yet?"

"Yeah, a little girl " **(A/N, I have no idea how many months it is when you find out the sex of the baby, so I'm sorry if it's longer than 5 months)**

I smiled at her and we continued helping Renesmee unpack her clothes.

When we were finished we went to get lunch,

We were talking for about a hour when Seth, Jacob and Leah came over.

Leah came over to me and started talking, Seth went straight over to our guest and Jacob ran and picked Renesmee up spinning her around

"Jakey, stop it" She giggled

"So Bella, how are you and how's the little ones?" Leah asked me

"We're doing good, I'm ready to get them out, but I'm good," Leah just laughed at me

Edward came back in from the main house calling me.

"Bella, she didn't have the number to the cottage, or your cell phone number, so she called the main house. Bella, your mom just called, and she wants you to call her back"

I gulped and the tears started coming

Edward quickly came over to me and hugged me. My mom wanted to get in touch now, after weeks and weeks of no contact, she wanted to talk now. Did she just want to shout at me some more, and tell me how disappointed she was with me?

"What did she say to you?" I asked him  
"Well, just that she was sorry and she really wants to see you again"

I suddenly got angry

"What she thinks' she can just call me back after ALL this time and assume, I'm just going to play happy families with her? She just LEFT me. Just because I was pregnant."

"Bella, love I know how you feel OK, but I think you should speak to her, she sounded truly sorry"

"Fine, hand me my cell I'll phone her"

He passed me my cell phone just as everyone stood up

"I think it's best that we go Bells, give you some privacy. Mind if I take Nessie for a while?"

"No sure Jake, go ahead, just have her back by 9pm"

I gave Renesmee a hug and a kiss and so did Edward. She reached up, kissed my stomach, and then walked out the door with Jacob, Seth and Leah.

"Thank you for having me Bella, it was nice to have a talk, we'll have to do it again sometime, and you'll have to see the baby once she's born"

I smiled

"Yeah that'll be nice, I'll see you soon. Say hi to Sam for me"

"Will do" She smiled and walked out the door

I looked at my cell phone and dialled my mom's number

"Hello" I heard her voice on the other side of the phone

"Hi mom, it's Bella, you wanted to talk?"

**I'm sorry it's short. I'm one of the leads in the Drama production at school, and our director is in full blown director mode and there's costume designs and stuff, and it's a lot of work so that's why its late along with my teachers who just love giving me homework and stuff soo…  
Next chapter will be longer I promise. I threw a hint in this one, on who the pregnant girl is. Its really obvious if you look for it, but complete harmless if you just read it normally.  
Like I said before whoever guesses first gets to choose the name of her baby (I mean full name, except last name of course).**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism Only (0:

-Bella :0)

P.s, NEW MOON ON FRIDAY!!!:D 


	13. Renee

**Bonjour! I am so sorry for the wait of this chapter… I have this HUGE exam in January and it's ****very ****important to me so I have been doing study sessions at school, and doing a HELL of a lot of studying at home. So hopefully, I can relax over the Christmas break and it'll all be OK.  
Okay, the story, So far, I am happy with it, it's going where I want it too, and I hope you guys like it too. However, if you do have any IDEAS or things you would like to see or for me to change, then tell me, I would like to know… :0)  
NEW MOON WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME, I've seen it four times, including opening night.**

Without anymore of my pointless authors notes, here is chapter 13 of Miracle.  


**Previously**

_**I looked at my cell phone and dialled my mom's number **_

"_**Hello" I heard her voice on the other side of the phone **_

"_**Hi mom, it's Bella, you wanted to talk?"**_

**  
Chapter 13.**

"Bella? Oh my god, Bella, I am so glad you called me, I wanted to say I am so so sorry, I am sorry for everything I said to you, and I want you to know I never really meant any of it, and that I'm gonna stick by you and be there for you and my grandchildren. I want to get to know Renesmee, and Ella and EJ" Wow, she had remembered their names; I swore I had only mentioned them once.

I didn't know what to say, as she continued rambling on with her apology, I thought about everything that had happened. I couldn't just forgive her, but I could start with speaking to her.

"Mom, stop talking a second"

"What Bella, what's wrong?"

"Mom, I know you're sorry, and I understand if you want to see your grandkids, I really do, but you didn't just hurt me, you hurt Renesmee too. She knows Esme and Carlisle and she knows Charlie, and she wants to know you too mom. She's too young to understand why you were mad at me and why you weren't coming back, you know it's sort of impossible to tell a one year old child that their grandmother won't see them because she thought that her mom made a mistake in having her."

No one, not even Edward, knew Renesmee had been affected by this. Nessie came to me that night and I blocked her with my shield as she told me she thought it was her fault and how she really wanted Grandma Renee to come back so she could get to know her. It broke my heart to see my daughter like that. Edward looked at me shocked; he pulled me closer and hugged me.  
My mom spoke again

"Bella, I am so sorry, I never knew it would affect her so much, I want to know her too. Please give me that chance, I'll come to Forks in a few days and we can try to fix things up, Please Bella."

"Mom, if you really want you can come to Forks, but I don't know if I can just forgive and forget, it'll take time"

"I know Bella, but I need to see you, I need to make this OK. I have to go now I'll see you in a few days, I'll call you the day before I leave."

"Okay mom, if you want we could get you from the airport, we wouldn't mind"

"Bella, would you? Thank you, I'll see you soon, I love you."

"Bye mom"

I hung up and looked at Edward.

"Did I do the right thing?"

"Yes, love you did. Well I think you did anyway, you need your mom right now"

"I know, but she hurt me, I keep thinking I shouldn't let her back in so quick"

"Bella, you need your mom, she doesn't expect you to be so welcoming and lovely like nothing happened, but she wants to try and make things better"

I sighed

"Yeah, I guess"

_4 DAYS LATER._

"Bella, calm down, it'll be fine," Edward, told me for the hundredth time.

We were on our way to go pick up my mom from the airport and I was freaking out.

Renesmee was sat in the back seat and I sat with her. I still needed her to calm me down. Edward had insisted I sit in the front, but I wouldn't move.

"I know Edward, but that doesn't stop me from being scared, man where's Jasper when you need him?"  
We turned into the airport and Edward parked up, I got Renesmee out the seat and carried her with me, Edward gave me a look as if to say I shouldn't be holding her, but I ignored him.

We walked inside the airport and waited for my mom.

"Edward what time was her flight supposed to land"

"Now, she's coming through the gate."

I looked up to see Renee walking towards us, just as I saw her, she saw me.

"Bella" She shouted and she ran over to hug me, Renesmee jumped down and Edward picked her up.

"Hey mom" I said, and I smiled. I missed her, no matter what had happened.

"Hey sweetie, I missed you" She looked at Edward

"Edward, I want to say sorry to the way I acted, and I didn't mean to hurt your family"

"Renee, please, lets just forget this, and start fresh"

My mom sighed but nodded.

We made our way to the car and I sat in the back again with Renesmee. Renee got in the front and Edward got in the drivers seat.

I spent most of the ride home talking to Renesmee, my mom spoke to Edward a couple times, but the rest of the journey was silent.

We pulled up outside our little cottage, and my mom's mouth opened

"Is this your house?"

I smiled

"Yes, thanks to Alice and Esme"

My mom smiled and we got inside our house.

It was now lunch time and we made Renesmee and my mom some food.

Before me and my mom could talk, I let Renesmee have a little nap because I could see she was tired.  
Edward took her into her room and I stayed with my mom.

"Bella, look I am really sorry. I didn't mean what I said, and I want to be able to know Renesmee and the twins please Bella, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you"

"Mom, I know you're sorry, and yes I want you to know my children, so I'm willing to let you"

She smiled at me and hugged me

"Bella, thank you. You won't regret it."

"Careful mom" I told her as she was hugging me rather tight

"Opps sorry" She pulled away "When are they due anyway"

"3 months to go now" I smiled patting my stomach

"Bella, do you want to go shopping with me, we can buy some things with them and catch up, we could go to port Angeles tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure mom that would be gre-"My sentence was cut short with a crying sound I heard.

I ran into Renesmee's room just as Edward was getting there-he had stayed out of the living room to give me and Renee some privacy- and she was thrashing around on her bed-she unfortunately got her bad nightmares from my human side.

"Renesmee, baby wake up, I'm here sweetie" I shook her gently and she opened her eyes

"Momma, Momma, I had a bad dream, the bad people came and took you, daddy and the babies away from me, I don't want you to go away mommy" She was still crying as she hugged me

I stiffened and so did Edward. I knew exactly who she meant when she said "the bad people".

"Sweetie, mommy and daddy are here, we aren't going anywhere, and I promise you that we'll always be here, and we won't let anybody hurt you and your brother and sister are here, see." I grabbed her hand and placed it on my stomach, when one of the twins kicked as if on cue.

She smiled and sniffed

"Mommy, can I come with you, I don't want to go back to sleep again"

"Sure sweetie, come here" I opened my arms but she shook her head.

"Daddy" she told me, "I want a hug from daddy"

I laughed and as Edward picked her up, and hugged her. As we went to walk back into the living room, I saw my mom stood in the doorway.

"Bella, you're an amazing mom, trust me" She smiled at me and I smiled back

Maybe me and my mom would be okay after all.

**I am sorry, this chapter is kinda suckish its almost like and filler, but I wanted Renee to see that Bella and Edward CAN look after their children and that they WILL be together. I hope its okay and that you like it. I have no idea when the next update will be, I have this HUGE exam soon soo… I'm kinda freaking out just a bit. :0)**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism Only  


**-Bella :0)**


	14. Ella and Ej

**Hey guys. I'm updating finally. I am so happy to have from free time where all I have to do is write my story. I skipped a few months in this story to when Bella is due, just to make it quicker cause' I have something big happening after she has the twins.**

I hope you like this chapter.

I don't own twilight.

**Chapter Fourteen**

_3 months later._

Everything was going well with me and Renée she had stayed with us for one month but I could see she missed Phil so I told her to go home and I'd phone her when the babies were born.  
I was due in three days, and I wanted nothing more than to get these babies out of me.

One morning I woke up to find nothing but a note next to me

_Bella,  
I have just gone for a quick hunt. I shouldn't be much longer and I have my cell phone if you need me.  
I love you._

I got up and went down stairs to start breakfast, and I heard a tiny patter of feet walking into the kitchen.

"Morning mommy" Renesmee sang.

"Morning honey, why so happy?"

"Good dream" she said as she started eating the toast I had given her, I was happy to see she was eating more human food recently.

"What was it ab-" I suddenly stopped as I felt something in my stomach.

"Mommy, what's wrong are you okay" Renesmee asked me as I felt something go down my leg

I didn't respond to her I just stood there holding my stomach

"Mommy, mommy can you hear me? Are you okay?"

"Sweetie, I'm fine. But the babies are coming, can you get my cell phone for me it's in the living room"

She ran to get my phone when I went to sit down.

I pulled out one of our kitchen chairs and sat down as Renesmee ran back in with cell phone.

"Sweetie, I'm going to call daddy, but I want you to speak to him for me please"

she nodded as I dialled Edwards number and handed her the phone

Edward answered the phone and Renesmee started talking

"No daddy, it's Nessie"

"Mommy's fine, but the babies are coming and I don't know what to do"

"Okay, see you soon daddy, love you"

She hung up the phone and looked at me

"Daddy said he'll be here in a minute and that he's going to call grandpa"

She sat down next to me and patted my stomach, very softly.

"Hey babies, be good for mommy and don't come out until daddy gets here" she bent down and kissed my stomach before the door flew open and Edward, Alice and Carlisle came running in.

Edward got to me first and then Carlisle and then Alice who took Renesmee away; I doubted she wanted to see this.

"Bella, love are you alright" He asked as he kissed my forehead

"I'm fin-" I stopped again as a pain ran through my stomach "Arghhhhhhhhh"

"What's wrong Bella?"

"My stomach" I managed to get out

Carlisle told me that I was ready to deliver and would most likely not make it to the hospital or even the Cullen house, so I started pushing, screaming things at Edward the entire time like "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT" and "I'M NEVER LETTING YOU TOUCH ME AGAIN"

It was when I heard that first little cry is when all the pain just seemed to disappear.

And another few pain filed moments later another cry filled the air.

Carlisle got them cleaned of and he handed me Ella and Edward Ej.

Ella was beautiful, her eyes were open and they were a sparkling dark green color. I bent down and kissed her head.

"Hello beautiful" I whispered to her.

I looked over at Edward who was holding our son. Our little boy.

"Hey, little man" I heard him say "Welcome to the world son"

I felt tears start to run down my face as Edward looked at me.

"He's perfect, he looks just like you, except he has my hair, but everything else about him is you"

I smiled

"Well, this one is like a female version of you, she has green eyes"

Edward walked over to me

"Wanna trade?"

I gave him Ella as he gave me Ej. He looked straight at her and gasped

"Those eyes, I haven't seen those eyes in almost ninety years" He whispered

I looked down at my son, my beautiful baby boy. He had my eyes, the shapes of our faces were the same but he had Edwards's hair. That beautiful bronze hair.

We went into the living room, after Carlisle had checked they were okay. We dressed them and wrapped them up in some blankets just as Carlisle was leaving.

About an hour later, Renesmee walked into the door with Alice.

"Omgosh Bella, can I see them please pleas please?" she begged

"Alice, do you mind if we call you later, I'd like Renesmee to see them on her own first, just our little family" Edward asked her

She nodded, although she looked sad

"Yeah sure, we'll all come back later"

Renesmee stood by the door not moving

"C'mon sweetie, come see your baby brother and sister" Edward told her

She didn't move

"Renesmee, what's wrong?" I asked her

"I don't know what to do" She admitted looking down

"Just come and see them, you'll know what to do when you hold them, its fine"

She walked over to me and sat on the sofa next to me and looked at the little baby girl in my arms.

"Ella" she whispered

She looked up at me

"Mommy, can I hold her"

I nodded and she moved to sit in a more comfortable position

I gave her Ella and looked down at her

"Hey Ella, it's your big sister. I love you already and I'm going to dress you up in lots of clothes and we can have tea parties and play with dolls and we'll have so much fun" She said as she bent down to kiss her forehead.

At 8pm after Renesmee had seen both her brother and sister, they had all eaten (Well the twins had a drink -the blood I was drinking when I was pregnant was clearly all Ella, Ej wouldn't go near it and he settled for milk-) Ella yawned and her eyes closed. I picked her up and walked her to our room; we had two cribs set up in our bedroom to keep an eye on them. I put Ella in hers and Edward did the same for Ej. The second Edward set Ej down he started crying, so Edward picked him up again and he stopped. This happened about six times before he went to sleep. We went and put Renesmee to bed too. And we walked back to our room.

We lay down on our bed and I looked at Edward

"When do you think my vampire side will come back to me?"

"I don't know, maybe in a few days, once you're body has recovered"

I nodded and yawned, cuddling into Edward so I could sleep.

Just as I was almost out, Ej cried again.

We both groaned. This was going to be a long night.

**I hope that was ok. I have NO experience with babies, so I don't know what the birth is like so I kinda skipped over it a little bit. I really hope it didn't suck. I tried hard with this one. I hope you liked it.**

R&R pretty please with cherries on top  
**Constructive Criticism Only**

**-Bella :0)**


	15. I'll miss you

**Heya my awesome readers. Thank you for the reviews and everything. This will be the last chapter of "Miracle" until after Christmas, so I hope you like it. :0)  
I don't own Twilight. That privilege goes to Mrs. Stephenie Meyer.****Chapter Fifteen**One week later, and Ej and Ella were settling nicely. I was a vampire again, all the vampire traits had come back a few days after Ej and Ella were born and my self control came back too. Much to everyone's relief.

Edward had taken Renesmee hunting and the twins were asleep. I was making their bottles- one filled with blood and the other milk- for when they woke up. There was a knock at the door and Alice and Rosalie were coming over later so maybe they were early.  
I walked to the front door and who was stood there could've stopped my heart if it was still beating.  
There one the other side of the door was Jane, Felix and Demetri.

"Hello Bella" Jane said with an evil smirk on her face "We were hoping you'd be home, are you alone?"

"Yes, why, what do you want?" I asked following them into my house as they pushed themselves in.

"You have broken the law" Demetri said "You told a human about us"

"We have forgiven you too many times, this time you cannot be forgiven as easily. We need you to come with us" Jane said, that evil smirk back on her face.

"What? Why? He isn't going to tell anybody, he knows that" I said trying to fight back.

"No. If you don't want your beloved father, husband and daughter to be killed you will come with us without a fight you may leave a goodbye note. That's all."

I had no choice. I had to go. They would kill my family if I didn't.

Just then a loud cry filled the cottage. Damn it EJ! Great timing.

"Who's that?" Jane asked.

"I babysit now. I have good control and I like to keep contact with people" I said quickly, I was surprised at how fast I could come up with that lie.

She didn't seem like she believed me, but she let it go. Ej stopped crying and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"You have ten minutes to right the notes and then you will meet us outside. We shall know if you try to escape or call anyone"

I couldn't fight; they'd just kill me early if I fought them.

They left and I started writing.

I started with a letter to my family first.

_My Family,  
I am so sorry I had to leave you. But, never forget that I love you. I want to thank you for accepting me into your lives, despite all the differences we had between us. Thank you for being so kind, so caring and so amazing to me. Esme, you are my second mother. I'll always remember how you would always go to trouble, to make me food, when I was human and how you'd always welcome me into your home. The way you accepted me just because I made your son happy. Thank you. Carlisle, I'm sorry for all the times you've had to treat me in the emergency room and for being my second father and caring for me like I was your own. Rosalie, thank you for all your help. If you were not so brave and so amazing as to turn against your own brother to protect me and Renesmee, I would've never gotten a chance to meet her. Your my sister, and I love you. Jasper, I know that there is still apart of you that still feels guilty for what happened at my 18th birthday party, but don't. Everything turned out OK and I got a big brother out of it. I never blamed you. Not once, so don't blame yourself. I know i've never said it before, but you're my big brother and I love you. Emmett McCarty Cullen, I don't know where to start. Stop getting into trouble, stop breaking the house and stop being an idiot. You are the best big brother in the world and I love you so much. I know you Emmett, so I'm telling you now, don't you come after them. Thats what they want and I'm not letting you hurt yourself over me. Rosalie keep him safe for me. That goes to the rest of you too, do not follow them. And stop Edward from doing something stupid and idiotic. Like usual.  
Alice, my little pixie of a sister, thank you for accepting me so quickly into your life and for always seeing me as your sister, from day one. From the first time you had a vision of me. Thank you. I love you Alice, you are the  
best big sister in the world and I love you so much. I'm going to miss all of you so much. Emmett's bone crushing hugs, Alice's mental shopping trips, Jasper's way of making me completely calm in a situation, Rosalies amazing charm and her beauty. And Esme and Carlisle's amazing parenting skills and how able they are to love you with or without all your flaws and forgive you for things you do wrong.  
I love you. Thank you for letting me be apart of your family.  
Bella.  
_

This was hard, very hard. My next letter was to Jacob.

_Jacob,  
My best friend. I love you Jake, thank you for helping me through all  
the dark times and for always being there for me despite how much I hurt you  
You are such an amazing person and I was so lucky to have you in my life.  
Jacob, promise me you'll look after my little girl for me. You be whatever  
she needs you to be. And one day when she's old enough you explain to her about me and you, and everything that happened. She'll understand. I know it.  
It's not fair if she doesn't know. Don't come after me. I know you'll try cause'you're just as bad as the rest of them, but don't Jake. If not for me, for  
Renesmee, she'll need you. Make her happy Jacob, please. Stop Edward from being an idiot and tell him I wouldn't want him to be unhappy.  
I'll try but he never listens to me. You know that more than anyone.  
I love you Jacob. I'll never forget those days in your garage building two wheeled death traps with you, or the walks we took down the beach, or the  
crappy movie I took you too. The box of conversation hearts I traded with a lifetime of servitude.  
I'll never forget you Jake.  
I'm sorry. I love you.  
Bella.  
_

Next was Ella and Ej. I can't believe how much I was going to miss of their lives.

_Dear Ella and Ej.  
You are probaly to young to remember me, but I'm your mommy and you two and your big sister were my miracles. Me and your dad were not expecting you to be born, but you were and you made us so happy, wefinally had a family. Me, your dad, Renesmee and then you two. I love you, and you have no idea how much it kills me to know i'll never see you grow up  
and grow in two amazing people which I know you will. I would ask you to never forget me, but you probaly don't even know who I am yet. But I'll never forget you. I promise you that. Ella, I'll never forget the way your eyes look, those beautfiful sparkly green eyes, and the way they looked up at me the day you were born. Ej, I'll always remember your beautful bronze hair and the way you'd cry when someone would try to put you down to sleep. Don't cause alot of trouble, with your sister. She loves you. Ella, I know how girls can fight and I know you have abit of a temper, which you get from me, but don't take it out  
on your sister, you have no idea how much she loved the fact she was getting someone to play dress up with that didn't involve Auntie Alice and the way she took forever to apply lipstick because she'd sulk if she got the wrong shade.  
When I'm writing this letter, I can't help but wonder how old you'll be when you finally read it. I hope you get to read it, just so you could understand how much you mean to me, and how grateful I am that you two decided to completely go agaisnt all odds and be born. Thank you for blessing me and your father with two extra miracles we never knew we would ever recieve.  
Do me one last favour, make your father happy. Make him smile, make him play his piano and make him have a happy life, because after everything he's done for me, thats all he deserves.  
I love you. With all my heart.  
Mommy._

Now was Renesmee. My little girl. My beautiful little girl.

_Dear Renesmee  
My little nudger. My little miracle. From day one I  
fought for you, and the day you were born I knew it was always worth the risk. I love you Renesmee, you are my first daughter and you will always have a  
special place in my heart. I can't explain to you why I have to leave, but I do and I'm sorry. Daddy will explain to you when your older where I am, and why I'm there.  
Just rememeber I love you baby, always have, always will.  
You be good for Daddy, and all your aunts, uncles and you grandparents, and  
you look after Jacob, be his best friend and I know when the time comes you'll know how to be more to him than that. And you be the best big sister in the world, because even though Ella and Ej are still very little, they need their big sister. Tell them I loved them. Make our family happy, from the day you were born you've had everyone wrapped around your little finger so make daddy happy, tell him you love him and don't let anything happy to him. I may not be with you in person Renesmee, but i'll always be with you, in your heart i'll always be with you. I'll always remember the way you would show me things with your quirky little gift and the day you were born and I held you that first time, and I couldn't even begin to wonder why I had been blessed with such a beautiful and amazing daughter.  
I love you more than my own life and I'll never ever forget you. I love you Renesmee and I'm sorry.  
Mommy.  
_

Next was the hardest letter I'd ever have to write.

_Dear Edward,  
Thank you. For everything, for You, for Renesmee, for  
Ella and Ej, and for my amazing family. I love you. And Im sorry I have  
to leave, but always remember that I love you so Much. There's apart of me, telling me to tell you to move on and find someone who can be a mom to the  
children, and a wife to you, because that's all I want; for you to be happy. But there's another part of me; a less decent side telling me to tell you to never  
forget me, and for you to never love anyone again because I couldn't bare it and to never let our children have someone who could replace me, because I'm much too selfish to even think that anyone in this world that could ever love any of you the way I do. I have to go. I don't have a choice, but please believe me when I say, I'm doing this for your benefit, for Renesmee's benefit, for the twins benefit and for Charlies. They'll kill him if I don't go with them. If I had the choice I'd be with you right now instead of writing this tricked me Edward, they're making me leave you with nothing but a note to explain. Just promise me one thing, don't you dare come after them. Those children need a father, and if i'm going to die, they can't lose you too. Tell them I love them, I'm sorry, and that I'll never forget them.  
I love you Edward. You'll always have my heart. And thank you for yours.  
Bella._

I hoped they'd be okay. I hoped they wouldn't do anything stupid. I knew I was most likely going to die. I had broken the law more than once, and they didn't need to die too.

I checked on Ella and Ej one last time and they were both fast asleep-they'd be fine until Edward got home-, I gave them one last kiss on their foreheads as I left their room, and left the house. They were waiting for me, I followed them into the car they had. As we drove away I took one last look at the only place I had ever felt at home.

**Don't kill me. Don't kill me. I'm sorry if its happening to fast. But this story will only be like 20-25 chapters long so it has to happen fast. Don't hate me for doing this. I promise you you'll like the ending.  
*Pinky Swear* I just hope you liked this chapter. I hope this chapter didn't suck and the goodbye letters were OKAY!.  
This will most likely be the last chapter till after christmas, so have an awesome christmas you guys!! **

**R&R  
****Constructive Criticism Only  
-Bella :0)**

P.S, Follow me on twitter.  


******/BellyBeanx**


	16. Finding Out

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

Chapter Sixteen: Finding Out.

EPOV.

I was hunting with Renesmee when my cell phone rang. I saw the caller ID.  
Alice.

"Hello" I answered

"Edward!" She said sounding frantic "Something's happened with Bella"

"WHAT? What do you mean something's happened with Bella?"

"She's gone Edward. _Gone._ The Volturi found out about Charlie knowing and they took her. I saw them"

"Alice, get to the cottage. All of you. I'm coming home. _Now." _I growled into the phone

"Oh and Edward" Alice said before she hung up "Stay Calm. I know you're angry, but Renesmee's with you. You can't let her see" Then she was gone.

Right. Stay calm. For Renesmee. My children mattered, if nothing else did

"Renesmee, sweetie we have to go now" I called her. Trying to keep my voice calm.

"But daddy, I'm almost done"

"_Now_ Renesmee" I almost shouted. She ran to me and I picked her up.

I ran us back to the cottage, to check on the twins_ –If the Volturi had left them. _As I got inside I told Renesmee to check on her brother and sister and I walked into the living room, waiting for the others. There were five notes sitting on our coffee table, addressed to My family, Renesmee, Ella and Ej, Jacob and myself. All written in Bella's untidy scrawl. I picked up the one with my name on it and started to read.

_Dear Edward,  
Thank you. For everything, for you, for Renesmee, for Ella and Ej, and for my amazing family. I love you. And I'm sorry I have to leave, but always remember that I love you so much.  
There's apart of me, telling me to tell you to move on and find someone who can be a mom to the  
children, and a wife to you, because that's all I want; for you to be happy. But there's another part of me; a less decent side telling me to tell you to never forget me, and for you to never love anyone again because I couldn't bare it and to never let our children have someone who could replace me, because I'm much too selfish to even think that anyone in this world that could ever love any of you the way I do. I have to go. I don't have a choice, but please believe me when I say; I'm doing this for your benefit, for Renesmee's benefit, for the twins benefit and for Charlie's. They'll kill him if I don't go with them. If I had the choice I'd be with you right now instead of writing this. They tricked me Edward; they're making me leave you with nothing but a note to explain. Just promise me one thing, don't you dare come after them. Those children need a father, and if I'm going to die, they can't lose you too. Tell them I love them, I'm sorry, and that I'll never forget them.  
I love you Edward. You'll always have my heart. And thank you for yours.  
Bella._

I wanted to cry. I needed to cry. I had never felt so much pain in my all my existence. Even when I thought she was dead, it didn't hurt as bad as this. She wanted me to move on. How was I too do that? To forget the one person I've ever loved. But this was Bella, silly selfless Bella, only caring about the happiness of others, but not herself. My beautiful wife. I was going to follow her, I was going to go to Volterra and get my wife back. I did not care if I died in the process. No one hurts my family.  
Just as I heard a little patter of footsteps coming back, I quickly grabbed the rest of the notes and placed them in the little draw in the side of the coffee table. I would only give the rest of the family their letters if something happened.

Renesmee walked back into the room as the front door burst open and my family and all the Quileutes, _-minus Seth and Leah ran-_ inside.  
"Daddy, Ella and Ej are sleeping" She told me, I breathed a sigh of relief. My children were fine. Then Renesmee asked me two words which I never wanted her to say. "Where's mommy?"  
I ignored her question and turned my attention to my family. I couldn't see the look on my little girls face if I told her, her mother had been lead of to… die.  
"Alice, Esme. Grab the twins and bag for them. Make sure Ella has blood. Rosalie, get a bag for Renesmee, make sure she has blood too I'll take them to Charlie's." They all walked off  
"Can one of you ask Seth and Leah to keep an eye on that place. Just incase they try to take Charlie" I asked as I turned to face the wolves.  
Jacob pulled out a cell phone and started speaking to Seth before closing it and turning to me  
"All done"  
Rosalie came back with Renesmee's bag, and Alice and Esme came back carrying the twins and their bags.

"Get them in my car. I'll meet you all at the airport" I told them.

They all did as I told them. They had obviously been informed of the situation.

Once Ella and Ej were in their car seats and Renesmee was in her boaster I drove to Charlie's. Alice came with me in my car.

We got there in record time, and I started banging on the door as Alice got the twins, Renesmee and their stuff out.  
Charlie answered  
"Hello Edward, what's the matter?" He asked, my face gave me away.  
"Charlie, I need a huge favour"  
_Wonder what he wants_ he thought  
"Bella's missing. She's been taken by some other vampires, and we need to go get her. We're all going; we need someone to look after the children."

Charlie's face became a face of horror, but he tried to compose it as Renesmee skipped up the drive still oblivious.  
"Hey grandpa" She said as Charlie picked her up.  
Alice took the twins into the front room and I turned to Charlie and Renesmee  
"Nessie, sweetie. You and your brother and sister are going to stay with grandpa Charlie for a few days ok?"  
She nodded  
"Charlie. Renesmee and Ella drink blood" He cringed  
"It's in their bags. Renesmee knows what to do. For both of them. You don't have to go near it. Just thought I'd warn you. Ej drinks milk though, so you'll have to do that." I told him, he nodded  
"Edward c'mon I just saw Felix, Jane and Demetri driving Bella into Italy"  
A cry came from Renesmee. She remembered those names.  
"Daddy, _NO!"_ she screamed  
"They took mommy, Go get her. Bring her back to me" She said still crying  
"Baby shh. I'm going to go try get mommy back okay. I promise I'll try everything I can to make her safe again. I have to go now Ness, I love you honey" I said as I kissed her head. Me and Alice turned out to walk out of the door when Charlie said

"Bring my daughter back to me Edward"  
I nodded once before getting into my car and speeding off to the airport. We met up with the family and the wolves and they had gotten us tickets on the next flight to Italy which was leaving now. We boarded it and as the plane took off I stared out my window. I was going to get my wife back.

**It's kinda short, I know. I'm sorry. But my day was busy today so I just managed to write it quickly. I know what I'm doing and I have the next two chapters all planned out and I'm very happy with them. I hope you liked this chapter. I find writing in Edwards's perspective really hard to do.  
Hope you all had an awesome Christmas and I hope you like this chapter.  
R&R  
Constructive Criticism only  
-Bella (0:**


	17. Volterra

**I hope you like it.**

Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter Seventeen: Volterra**

**EPOV.**

We sat together on the plane, all in our own little group so we could discuss what was going on.

"I've lived with the Volturi before; I know what the entire building looks like and where everything is. They have a dungeon around the back, which is most likely where Bella will be being held. We'll have to split up; it makes more sense for the strongest of us all to see Aro face-to-face and the others can go to the dungeons. We'll try and compromise with him, I don't want to fight. But, if a fight is unavoidable I will. Bella is my daughter. She is my family, and I protect my family." Carlisle said, even though I was so angry, so worried and so scared. I smiled at him.

"I think Alice and Esme should go to the dungeon accompanied by one of the wolves" I said as I looked at them.

"I'll go" Quil said "Sam and Jake are the strongest and the others won't want to miss a fight" he said, we all laughed, despite the situation.

"Alice, Esme?" They both looked at me "Are you ok with this?" I asked them.

They both nodded

_She's my sister Edward_, Alice thought.

_I'd do anything, she's family Edward, you know I think of her as my daughter, and as Carlisle said, I protect my family. _Esme silently told me.

"Well, that's settled then. Alice, Esme and Quil will go to the dungeons, but there will be guards, you'll have to take them out. I said and they all nodded.

"The rest of us will enter the front way, meet with Aro and try to compromise, if that does not go succeed we fight. I will get my wife back" I growled

Jasper sent a wave of calmness at me. I sent him a grateful look.

_Don't worry about it bro, _he thought.

After what seemed like a centaury the plane landed. Alice stole another car_- only in Italy, huh? -_ which ironically turned out to be a cherry red Porsche. She drove Esme, Quil and herself to Volterra and the rest of us ran.

When we arrived Alice was just pulling the car up. Carlisle showed them the direction of the dungeons and the three of them set off.

We managed to get through the front entrance, taking the same path Bella and I had taken before, only the difference this time, I was trying to save her.

We got to that front desk and I was expecting to see that same human there. But, no, the desk held a new human. They'd finally murdered the old one.

We all walked passed her, despite her protests and straight into the room the Volturi were in, resting _– if you could call it that-_ after their last meal. The smell of blood still lingered in the air.

There they were Aro, Jane, Caius, and Alec. The others were missing. I'm assuming they were the ones who were with Bella right now. That thought made me sick. At least, last time I could see her.

Aro had obviously been expecting us. He greeted us first.

"Ah, my dear friends, I was expecting you to come" He said, smiling before turning to me and making his smile into a full blown smirk.

"Aro, you have my daughter, we've come to compromise" Carlisle said, whilst holding up his hands. A symbol of peace. Forget peace; I wanted to rip this souless monster to pieces for disrupting my family.

"Continue" Aro commanded, before smirking at me again. His thoughts clearly stated that Carlisle's attempt at compromise would be unsuccessful. I felt a growl build in my chest, but I held it back.

"We know humans are not supposed to know about our existence. But Bella's father will not tell, he knows how much danger he is in and how much danger his daughter is in if he even utters a single word. Bella is his only child; he would never do anything that could possibly be a threat to Bella. Also he figured it out. We only spoke about it once he figured it out, so we didn't technically break the laws. Lastly, I'd like to say that if you have a heart listen to me now. There is a little girl sat at home in hysterics because she doesn't know if her mother will ever be home to see her again, to tuck her into bed, to tell her she loves her. If we promise to leave Forks, leave everyone behind, and to never speak to humans, unless it is very important and in school do not socialize with _anyone_, would you please, please let Bella free. Give me my daughter back. She makes my family complete"

Carlisle's speech ended up more like begging. But it made me want to cry so badly, the fact that he cared so much about my Bella. I couldn't even form words to express how happy that made me feel

Aro, already had his mind made up. He had his mind made up the second we stepped in the room. Either we fight, or let Bella die and leave.

"I'm sorry, too all of you. But, you have broken the law one to many times, they have all happened since Bella has been around. I'm sorry, but I'm afraid Isabella will have to die"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Sorry. I know it so short. I know don't kill me please :/ Next chapter is in progress and I really hope you like it. It took my ages to get the plot for it and it WILL be a longer chapter.  
Hope this chapter is okay (0:**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism please

-Bella (0: 


	18. Blackmail

**READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE. OR YOU WONT HAVE A CLUE WHATS GOING ON.**

Right, when planning out what to happen in my story, the idea of Carlisle using information that he had gathered from when he lived with the Volturi came to mind. I don't think it was used THAT much in the book, so I thought I'd use it to let Carlisle save the day. I didn't know what to do though, but like a good little girl I did my homework and I landed on Stephenie Meyer's website. I was looking through the Breaking Dawn FAQ, and stumbled across this question.

**  
**_**What happened to Marcus's wife?**___**This was the answer Stephenie Meyer gave.****  
**_Once upon a time, a fairly young vampire (he had only been a vampire for a decade and a half) named Aro changed his young sister Didyme, who had just reached adulthood, into a vampire in order to add her to his growing coven. Aro always wanted power, and because he himself had a potent mind-reading gift, he hoped his biological sister would also be gifted in a way that would help him rise in the vampire world. It turned out that Didyme did have a gift; she carried with her an aura of happiness that affected everyone who came near her. Though it wasn't exactly what he had hoped for, Aro pondered the best ways he could use this gift. Meanwhile, Aro's most trusted partner, Marcus, fell in love with Didyme. This was not unusual; given the way she made people feel, lots of people fell in love with Didyme. The difference was that this time, Didyme fell in love herself. The two of them were tremendously happy. So happy, in fact that, after a while, they no longer cared that much about Aro's plans for domination. After a few centuries, Didyme and Marcus discussed going their own way. Of course, Aro was well aware of their intentions. He was not happy about it, but he pretended to give his blessing. Then he waited for an opportunity to act, and when he knew he would never be found out, he murdered his sister. After all, Marcus's gift was much more useful to him than hers had been. This is not to say that Aro did not truly love his sister; it's just that a key part of his personality is the ability to destroy even what he loves in order to further his ambitions. Marcus never found out that Aro was responsible for Didyme's death. He became an empty man. Aro used Chelsea's gift to keep Marcus loyal to the Volturi, though not even Chelsea's gift could make Marcus show any enthusiasm for it.  
__**(^^ **_**I DO NOT OWN THE ABOVE. IT IS AN EXTRACT FROM STEPHENIE MEYERS WEBSITE. ALL BELONGS TO HER!)****So, I decided to use it. The only differences I've added are first, there is no year mentioned, so I'll be making that up. And second, Carlisle isn't mentioned. I don't think he was with them at that time, but in my story he was. You see **_**–in my head- **_**Carlisle saw the whole thing, he knows everything that happened. Marcus doesn't know what happened and Aro doesn't know that Carlisle knows. Understand the name of the chapter title now? :0)**

**Anyway, I know longer want to bore you with that authors note. It was just necessary. Hope you like the chapter.****CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: BLACKMAIL.****CPOV**When Aro spoke those words; I knew I had to act. I knew the one way to stop him from committing a murder to someone who did not deserve to be killed.

TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER.

"Aro, I did not wish for it to come to this" I spoke as he turned from smirking at my son to look at me.

"If you wish to fight, go ahead. You will only die" He taunted me, turning back to Edward

"I do not wish to fight, I was thinking more along the lines of blackmail"

He looked up and met my eyes

"Blackmail, what ever do you mean?" He asked

"Aro, I'm taking about what you did in the year of 1792" I saw his face freeze. He suspected that I knew, but only suspected.

"What are you talking about, what did I supposedly do" he sneered at me.

I walked over to him _–he was glaring me the whole time-_ and outstretched my hand, he hesitated for a moment before taking it into his.

I played back everything I had witnessed all those years before. The night Aro had murdered Didyme, lying to Marcus about the cause of her death, lying to everyone. Even myself.

He pulled his hand away from mine with a force, and glared at me again.

"You. Were. There" He spat at me.

"Yes, Aro. I witnessed everything, which is the reason I left the Volturi. I put up with the way you would kill people, just luring them in here then killing, but I couldn't stick around to watch that. You could do that to any of us, we wouldn't stand a chance" I looked him in the eyes before speaking again "Now, you have left me with no choice. My offer still stands the same; we _will_ leave Forks, if you let Bella go. However, if you do not let her go, I'll tell everyone, everything. I will expose you, expose what you did. Do you want me to do this?"

I looked quickly at my son, who was trying not to smirk.

Aro finally spoke.

"Fine. I shall let Isabella leave, if you leave Forks within a year and never tell anyone again, not even let anyone get close enough to guess. And if the human ever says anything, we shall kill him and your coven"

I just nodded, and I heard Edward breath a sigh of relief. Bella would be fine.

"Jane" Aro summoned

She walked forward

"Yes master?" She asked.

"Go and tell Demetri and Felix to bring Bella up here, tell them I need her"

She nodded and walked away.

**BPOV**I have been stuck in this hell hole for two days.

Why hadn't they killed me yet? Or was that the plan, make me suffer first.

Suddenly I heard banging on the window next to me. I looked up and saw the head of someone I never thought I'd see again. Alice. I managed to break the lock off and open it up. That was abit stupid I thought, putting a window in a dungeon holding a vampire. I guess they figured I wasn't stupid enough to escape.

"Alice, what are you doing here"

"Rescuing you of course, I'm here with Esme and Quil. The rest of them are with Aro" She told me

Edward had come. I'd told him not to and he still came, he risked his own life for mine. He was with Aro, right now. He could be killed any minute

"Bella, calm down" Alice said "Someone is coming to get you now, Aro wants you for something" She smiled, as if hiding something. She disappeared and a few minutes later I heard the door open.

"Come now" Felix demanded "Aro has sent for you"

I followed them out of the dungeons and up into the main room. The room they killed people in. I shuddered. I was going to die.

If my heart was still beating, it would have burst out of my chest at the sight that I saw when the door was opened to the main room. Stood there was my family; my whole family. But, the person's eyes who I met with first were Edward's. I didn't know what I was doing, I didn't think about what I was doing, and I didn't care where I was. I ran. I ran like there was no tomorrow. I ran straight into Edwards's arms. I jumped up; wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, before attacking his lips with mine. He responded, by pulling my lips away from his and kissing everywhere he could reach. My nose, my cheeks, my forehead, my neck, my chin, my ears and my lips again.

"I'm" _kiss_ "so" _kiss _"glad" _kiss_ "you're" _kiss _"alright" He said, before capturing my lips into a passionate kiss.

Aro coughed and we broke apart.

"Isabella, we have come to a compromise, we have decided to let you leave with you're family. Only if you agree to this conditions. One, you leave Forks within a year. Two, you do not tell anyone who we are, nor do you get close to anyone enough so that they can guess and three, if your father tells anyone. We will kill him and you. Understand?"

I nodded. I could do that. It meant leaving Charlie and Jake –_assuming he wanted to come with us-_ would have to leave the pack.

"Very well you may leave, just remember those words" Aro told us all.

We all turned and walked out of the room. When we got outside, Alice, Esme and Quil were all there. My family, Jacob and Seth all hugged me. I was still in shock. I was out. I was with my family again. With Edward again.

I couldn't remember much about the drive to the airport. All I remember was that some of us ran, but Alice, Jasper, Edward and I drove. Alice had stolen another Porsche. Nice.

On the plane, Edward and I sat away from the others. Once we all took off our seatbelts I sat in Edward's lap, he was holding me tight to him; like he was never going to let go again. His face had a look of trouble on it.

"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Something you wrote in your letter, it bothered me" He said

I just looked at him and he continued

"You said you wanted me to move on-to find someone else, do you honestly think I could do that?"

"I just want you to be happy. I want you to have a family" I muttered.

He brought my lips to his for another kiss before saying

"You _are_ what makes me happy, you _are_ my family. I'm nothing without you; no other girl could possibly compare to you. I love you to much"

I smiled at him, before snuggling closer to him and resting my head on his chest.

The rest of the plane ride was uneventful. And so was the car ride home.

It surprised me when we pulled up at Charlie's; everyone else had gone home.

I looked up at Edward, who saw the look on my face.

"Charlie's looking after Renesmee and the twins"

We got out of the car and we walked up to the front door, knocked and waited

Charlie answered and he took one look at me, before pulling me into a hug that would of crushed me if I was human.

"Bella, thank God you're alright" He said, then hugged me again.

I walked into the living room to see Ella asleep in a crib_- Charlie had obviously bought- _and Leah sat on the sofa holding Ej. I looked at her confused, but I heard Edward groan beside me.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Do all of my children have to have their future planned out" He said, whilst looking at Leah and Ej. It clicked and I groaned too. This explained the connection me and Leah had when I was pregnant.

"What is it with my family and imprinting? Does Seth want Ella too?" I asked

"No need" said a voice behind me, I turned and saw Seth stood there grinning "I already imprinted, as of yesterday Caitlin Isabelle **(A/N Thanks to ****pandora's-lunchbox** **for the name idea) **Uley was born.

"You imprinted on Emily's baby, how'd she take it?"

"Alright, I guess. I think she expected it though, cause of how much time I spent there and how close we got. I just don't think her and Sam wanted to admit it."

"Understandable, how is little Caitlin?"

"She's fine, sure looks a hell of a lot like Emily though"

I smiled and finally turned and looked at my dad

"Hey dad, where's Renesmee?"

"She's upstairs in your old room. I finally got her to sleep about three hours ago, before then she wouldn't stop crying, she wouldn't eat and she wouldn't sleep. I think she wore herself out from all the crying" He said

I felt sad. I didn't want her to be in pain.

"Edward, come upstairs with me, wake her up and tell her she needs to come downstairs, I'll wait outside the bedroom door so she sees me. It'll be a surprise" he smiled at me.

We both walked upstairs, Edward went in and I waited.

I heard him talking

"Nessie, sweetie it's time to wake up" He whispered

"Daddy? Daddy! You're ok!" She screamed

"Nessie, I need you to come down stairs with me, I need to talk to you"

I heard, the movement of the bed, the sound of little footsteps and my old bedroom door open.

I would never forget the look on my daughters face when she saw me.

"MOMMY!" she screamed before running into my waiting arms

"MOMMY, you're OK. I thought they'd keep you away from me" She said, between sobs. She was crying so much I could feel her shaking.

"I told you before I wasn't going anywhere. I love you Ness." I told her

"I love you too momma" she said before sniffing again.

Edward came over and hugged us too, and I knew everything was going to be OK..

**THIS. Is. My, Fave. Chapter.  
I don't know why I like it so much, I just do. I hope you don't hate me for making it like they might all fight, and then they didn't. Some of the Cullens just wouldn't survive if they had a fight and I couldn't kill them. I liked the blackmail idea, Carlisle to the rescue. And I love the ending too.  
Oh and thank you to ****pandora's-lunchbox ****for the name idea. I would've been stuck without you.  
****Thanks for all your reviews. I got over 100 now. And that means a lot to me. I love all you guys.  
I hope you like this chapter. I really hope you do. Sorry if you thought it sucked though.****w****ith cherry's on top.  
Constructive Criticism Only.  
-Bella (0:**

R&R Pretty pretty please


	19. Back to normal

**Heyyy!! I cannot begin to explain how happy I am. My exams are over, so that means .STUDYING! Sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, but, thanks to all my exams and essays and homework all being done, I can get back into the routine of coming home and posting new chapters. I haven't posted in a while, so, I'm a little rusty. I've still got equations and crappy bio stuff stuck in my head so I'm going to try and make this chapter good. It will only be a filler, nothing exciting, but, still it's a chapter right? THANK YOU LOADS for all your reviews and all. I love you guys and I hope you like it.**

TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER.

**Chapter Nineteen: Back to Normal.******

I didn't know vampires could get tired, but I was. I think everything that happened over the last couple days finally sunk in, even though things were pretty much back to normal, I still couldn't get the feeling out of my head of how close I was to losing my entire family. Renesmee still had nightmares of the "bad people" and Ej didn't stop crying. I hadn't spent time with Edward –alone- since I was pregnant. And due to Leah and Jacob being round _all_ the time, my house _stank_ of werewolf.  
Don't get me wrong though, I loved my children-I don't know what I'd do without them. But, sometimes I wished they could just sleep more during the night.

It was 11:00pm and everyone but Edward and I-obviously- was asleep. We had finally got Ej settled so he was asleep. Renesmee and Ella went to bed fine.

"The quiet is nice" Edward said. We were on our bed. Since we had put the children to bed we hadn't really spoken.

"I know" I said back.

"It hasn't been quiet in a while"

"I miss it, I miss us." I admitted.

He pulled me up into his lap, but so I was facing him.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been with you. Just you, I don't regret the children, I don't regret anything at all. But, I just miss me and you" I said whilst looking down.

"Bella, how long have you felt like this?" He asked, his eyes looked concerned.

"Since I was pregnant. Remember, that time when you came home from taking Renesmee to la push and when you came home I convinced you that you wouldn't hurt me or the twins if we pushed your boundaries?" I said. I know if I was still human I would've blushed.

"Yes?"

"That's why I wanted you so badly; I just wanted time with you. Just you, I hadn't had that in a while"

"Bella" He said pulling my head up to meet his eyes "Tell me. If you ever feel like this, just tell me."

I nodded.

"How about tomorrow I ask Esme and Carlisle to look after Ella and Ej, and ask Jacob if Renesmee can go to La Push, and me and you can have a day together?"

I nodded at him again.

"Sounds nice, but we also have some time together now…" I trailed off.

He got the idea and he rolled on top of me and started kissing me. Just as he went down to undo the buttons on my shirt, we heard a loud cry.

I groaned.

Esme and Alice had extended the cottage abit when I was pregnant for two extra rooms. Right now there was only one in use and it was a nursery for both the twins, but as they got older one would be for Ej and one for Ella.

I walked in and both of them were crying. Usually when Ej started crying Ella woke up too.  
I picked up Ej and Edward picked up Ella.

"Sshhh baby" I cooed. I checked his diaper, and that clearly wasn't the case so I took him into the kitchen and Edward followed. He got some blood that they had collected whilst hunting-we were also using this for Renesmee, we were trying to get her away from Human blood- and fed Ella. I heated up some milk. After about five minutes I heard little footsteps coming.

"Momma?" Renesmee called rubbing her eyes as she walked in.

"Nessie, what are you doing up?" Edward asked her

"I heard crying" She said as she sat at the kitchen table next to me as I was feeding Ej.

I moved a strand of hair away from her face.

"Sweetie, why don't you go back to bed? It's late"

"Don't wanna" She protested.

"Renesmee, it's midnight sweetie, go back to sleep" Edward said.

"No!" She looked up at both of us and folded her arms.

Edwards face went from confused- she never refused to do things- to full of total understanding.

"Renesmee, let me and your mom take the twins back to bed and then we'll come and talk to you"

She frowned but stomped back to her room.

Once the twins were back to sleep-thankfully Ej went to sleep without a fuss- we walked to her room.

"Edward, what's going on with Renesmee?"

He just shook his head and carried on walking. He paused at her door and knocked, he waited a second before opening it. She'd obviously answered him in her mind.

She was sat on her bed playing with a stuffed toy wolf Jacob had gotten her. She was looking down and she didn't look up when we came in.

"Renesmee, baby what's wrong?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"_My _mom" she muttered. "_My_ dad".

"What?"

She sniffed and I realised why she wouldn't look at me- she was crying.

"Renesmee, what's wrong? Mommy can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong"

She looked up and met my eyes.

"You're _my _mommy, _mine!" _She said again, and she rested her head in my lap.

"Yes." I said slowly "I am your mommy, where's all this coming from Ness?"

"Bella" Edward whispered, so Renesmee wouldn't be able to hear him "Bella, love, she's jealous"

"_Jealous, _why on earth would she be jealous, she ha-…ohhh, I see."

I couldn't believe this.

"Renesmee, you know you're still my baby right? I don't love you any less" I said to her stroking her hair.

"But, you're always with them, they cry all the time, they always need you, but I need you too and you're not here anymore" She said between tears.

"Nessie" I said, she didn't look up. "Nessie" I tried again. No response. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I said abit louder, she jumped and looked at me this time.

"Renesmee, they are just babies, they can't do things on their own yet. You were a special baby and you could do things but they can't. So me and your dad have to help them. It doesn't mean we don't love you any less, or that we're not your parents anymore. We're still here baby, whenever you need us come get us. We're both always here for you. We may just be a little bit busy for a while, whilst we get used to having two new babies around. Do you understand sweetie? "

She nodded.

"Okay momma, I know."

"How about we have a day to ourselves one day this week, tomorrow you're going to see Jacob in La Push but we can do something another time ok?" Edward asked her.

She grinned and nodded

"Okay daddy" She said and yawned.

Edward walked over to the bed and tucked her in.

We both kissed her head as she settled back down to go to sleep.

We walked back into our room and sat down on our bed.

"I can't believe she was jealous, did you know about this?" I asked Edward.

"Nope, not until we were in the kitchen, she was trying to hide her thought, but she let them slip and I caught it"

"Bella love, it's normal, in a way. She's not used to other people taking her attention. I'm not saying that to make her sound spoiled, but we always gave her attention when she wanted, now we can't because of the babies"

I nodded.

We were quiet for while until Edward broke it

"So Mrs Cullen, in preparation for our day tomorrow would you like to continue where we left off earlier before we were interrupted?" He winked and that crooked smile appeared across his face.

I didn't respond, I just pulled his face down to mine and captured his lips to mine.

**It's short and pointless I know. It's kinda like a filler so I can get back into the swing of writing about vampires lol! I** **thought this chapter was kinda cute though, and I did like it. It's not one of my best but I liked it. I hope you thought it was ok :0)**

R&R  
Constructive Criticism Only.

-Bella :0) 


	20. The Pefect Night

**Hey Guys. It's been a while, I know and I have no excuse this time so… I'm sorry? :0)  
I did start writing this when I was visiting my cousin though, but, because he's only nine years old and has an obsession with his PlayStation3 he decided to distract me from my "work" as he put it and talked me through all the different guns and maps and stuff on Call Of Duty. I love my cousin, but, this chapter could have been uploaded quicker if it wasn't for his PS.**

Edward: Say it, out loud, say it!  
Me: I don't own twilight. *Cry's*

**Chapter Twenty.******

The twins decided to wake up at 6:30 the next morning –or more like Ej woke up, waking Ella up in the process. He needed to sleep. Yeah, sure he _is_ the son of a vampire, but still he needed some form of rest, hell, me and Edward got more rest than he did. I sighed and went to move, but, a hand pushed me back down onto the bed.

"I'll go" He whispered, standing up and pulling on some Pyjama pants.

I led back down and closed my eyes, and within a few seconds, Edward walked back into the room carrying a pink bundle and a blue bundle in his arms.

He handed me Ella, and he took Ej. He didn't have enough time with his son, so I stood up, quickly gave Ella back to him while putting on some shorts and a tank top, I took Ella back, and walked into the kitchen.

I got Ella a bottle, and I was still trying to get used to the fact that our fridge contained bottles of blood. She made a funny gurgling noise when she saw what was coming, and I gave her drink.

When she was finished, I walked back into my bedroom and I heard talking.

"…and I'm going to teach you how to beat Uncle Emmett at baseball, and eventually I'll teach you how to hunt, and-" Edward stopped mid sentence, and turned and saw me at the door.

I smiled at him; he was sat down holding Ej in his arms, slowly rocking him. I smiled at this picture before I heard a shout of "Momma". Edward held out his other arm for Ella, and I passed her over.

I got to Renesmee's room and she was rubbing her eyes

"Hey baby" I said, picking her up and taking her to my bedroom.

"Morning daddy" she said, going to sit beside him. She gave Ella and Ej, a kiss on the head.

"So baby, do you wanna spend the day with Jacob?" She nodded eagerly, and smiled.

I called Jacob, and he was thrilled to have Nessie for the day, and I called Esme, she said she would babysit the twins. Everything was ready.  
****

Renesmee had left with Jacob a few minutes ago and she was so happy to be spending the night at La Push that she left with a very quick "Bye momma" and then ran out, following Jake.  
Edward had just taken the twins to the main house; Esme had kindly volunteered to babysit.

I had a few minutes alone when a tornado in the shape of Alice Cullen came storming through my cottage, carrying loads of different kinds of beauty products. I internally groaned.  
She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the bathroom, where she sat me down and started on my makeup and hair. She wouldn't let me look at myself until everything was done.

"So Bella" she started "Any idea what Edward has planned for you tonight?"

"No, I never thought he'd be able to plan something at such short notice and he still wont tell me where he went out to last night" I grumbled. Last night Edward suddenly stood up, told he was going out and just left. He returned two hours later and just pretended nothing happened.

Alice giggled

"I assume you know?"

She nodded "I was with him last night"

Before I could ask her anything she stopped me and held up a black, short, sleeveless dress, and a pair of six inch heals. She was defiantly happier that I was vampire, there is no way when I was human would have out worn that.

I grabbed the dress and the shoes and put them on.

She grabbed me down the stairs and gave me a envelope  
I opened it and looked down at Edward's perfect script.

"_You kept asking for one request  
and I kept saying no,  
remember the place I finally said yes  
and that's where you should go." __**(A/N. Yeah, I SUCK at poems.)**_

I smiled to myself and as I looked up I saw Alice had gone. I quickly ran to the big house and up to the room that used to be Edwards. There was a folded piece of paper in the middle, I picked it up and opened it. It was a picture. A picture that Renesmee drew, the first time we took her to the meadow. It was her version of our meadow, it looked just like it. She was a brilliant artist.

I knew where to go now. I put the picture back on the bed along with the note, and set off towards the meadow. Edward was stood there, in a suit. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss.

He took my hand and whispered

"There's somewhere I'd like to take you"

He started to pull me somewhere; he was silent the whole time.

When we finally arrived- I knew this cause' we slowed down- Edward put me down and I looked around.

It was a clearing, but there was no artificial lights anywhere, I didn't even look like we were in Forks. I looked up at the sky and there was a beautiful full moon surrounded by a million stars, it was beautiful. I could see a little lake nearby, but I too preoccupied with the stars.

"_I like the night, without it we'd never see the stars"_ Edward whispered in my ear; quoting the words that I said all that time ago.

If I could cry, I would be. I didn't deserve him; he always did everything to make me happy.

He led down on the grass, and motioned for me to follow him. I complied at led down to. He handed me something. It was wrapped in brown parcel paper. I opened it, and I gasped at how much trouble, and how much money Edward would have had to use to get this for me.

It was a first edition Wuthering Heights. I had given Renesmee my old one, she saw me reading it one day and wanted me to read it to her, and she had loved it. So I gave her my copy.

"Edward, you didn't have to do this"

"I know I didn't" He replied, smiling softly "but I _wanted_ to. I love you, and I know we haven't had much time together recently but I'm going to change that. Sure it's going to be hard, with 3 children, 2 of which are just babies. But, I'm going to make it work, because I love you so much"

"I love you too, so much. You're everything to me"

We just layed there, perfectly content to be together, for the first time in ages. Finally something dawned on me.

"You did all this last night didn't you, when you left? Like, you bought the book and all?"

"Yeah I did, Alice helped me a little though" he admitted

"I don't care. It's perfect"  
He brought my lips to his, and we continued blissfully and peacefully into the night.

**I had writers block. I literally had NO idea what to right. I knew roughly what I wanted Edward's "Surprise" to be, but everything got on top of me and I had no room to focus. Not one of the best chapters, kind of sweet though. Hope you like it. Next chapter is probably the end of this story, which I really don't wanna admit. Hope you liked it. Enjoy!**

-R&R  
-No hated comments, constructive criticism only.

-Bella (0:


	21. EPILOGUE

**This is it. The last chapter of the story. I can't believe it. It seems like yesterday I posted the first chapter on a whim and I remember my first review. I'm really sad that "Miracle" is ending. But, please can you read my story "Impossible" and I will be updating a new story soon which I think you may like, so if you wanna check it out, add me to author alert. (:  
Thank you for keeping up with this story and for all your amazing reviews, that ALWAYS made me smile. You guys rock, you know that right?**

Anyway, without further ado, the last chapter of "Miracle" *CRYS*.

And for the last time on this story, I'd like to point out, that after this many chapters, you should know I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.

ENJOY.

**Epilogue: Ten years later.**

"MOM" My eldest daughter screamed at me from the top of the stairs. I walked up them, and went into her room.

"What, Renesmee, what's wrong?" I looked at her and she was holding a pair of bent hair straighteners.

"The little brat broke my straighteners, my $350 HAIR STRAIGHTENERS" She shouted at me, pointing in the direction of her younger sister's room.

"Honey, you know she doesn't mean it, she's still trying to keep her power under control sweetie" The twin's were now ten years old, Carlisle predicted that they would grow at a normal rate until they turned eighteen, then they would stop ageing and become like Renesmee . Even though this was not for another eight years their vampire strength was starting to show, and Ella had a hard time controlling it.

"Urghh, she always gets what she wants, just cause she's the youngest" Renesmee moaned.

"Renesmee, you know that's not true, I'll go speak to her, go get some food ready for your brother, I was just about to as you called me. You can use my straighteners for tonight, but, you know Jacob prefers your hair as it is"

I had to admit, I brought Jacob in the conversation so she'd forget everything else and get all sappy and loved up. It worked, she nodded once and walked- more like, skipped- out of the bedroom and downstairs.

I went over to Ella's room, but could already hear talking inside

"Don't worry baby, Renesmee knows you can't help it yet" I heard Edward's voice say.

Then there was silence. They were talking in their minds again; Ella had inherited Edward's power of being able to read minds. It was really annoying, Urghh, she was such a daddy's girl.  
I went to walk away as I heard Renesmee shouting. I went back down the stairs and went into the kitchen where I saw Renesmee stood, setting food out for her brother, but, looking out the window at the same time. I followed her gaze, and much to my dismay I saw that goddamn motorcycle parked outside my house.

I heard Edward coming down the stairs with tear stained face, trailing behind him.

Ella walked shyly over to her sister and tapped her on the back, Renesmee turned around, and went to look mad, but the look on Ella's face made Renesmee's face soften.

"I'm sorry Nessie" Ella whispered.

Renesmee hugged her sister and whispered

"Don't worry, its okay"

Before giving her brother a kiss on the cheek which he instantly wiped away, but smiled, kissed Ella's cheek. She came and hugged me, and as she made her way over to Edward, the look on her face was if she was daring him to say something. Edward being Edward did of course.

"You are not going out wearing that, the skirt is way to short, and that top is to revealing"

"Awwww daddy" Renesmee said, giving him puppy dog eyes "Please daddy, pretty please"

"Renesmee, you're eleven years old, you shouldn't be wearing that"

"Daddy, look at me, do I look eleven? Technically I am, but I look eighteen"

Edward didn't say anything but he walked into the hallway grabbed a jacket and gave it to Renesmee.

She knew not to push it with him, so she took the jacket, put it on, kissed Edward on the cheek and shouted a quick "bye" to everyone before running outside and hoping on the back of the motorcycle.

"You know she's going to take that Jacket off the second she gets there right?" I asked Edward.

"I know" Edward sighed "But, I can pretend she didn't" I laughed at his logic.

"Mommy" Ej said, and Edward muttered something like momma's boy under his breath

"Yes sweetie"

"Can we play Baseball tonight"

"You need to ask daddy for that"

"Dad, please can we play baseball" He begged

"Sure we can, why don't you go and give Uncle Emmett a call" Ej stood up, ignoring his food and running off down the hallway.

Ella didn't like baseball; the first game we all played was when the twins were six years old. Ej loved it and he would chase Edward all over the field. Ella however hated loud noises, so she would start crying and I had to take her inside.

Ej walked back in the room and looked at us

"Alice said we can't play tonight but she saw the weather tomorrow and said we could play then"

We nodded

"What do you want to do tonight then?" I asked them

"Watch a movie"

They ran into the living room, and hoped on one of the sofas. We had three sofas in our living room, in our new house in Alaska. It was a huge house, and it was only us five living here.

They pulled out a DVD and started watching it.

A few hours later the twins had fallen asleep on the sofa, and Jacob came in carrying an asleep Renesmee in his arms, he put her on the other sofa, kissed her head and turned to leave.

"Thank you Jacob, for looking after her" I said.

"No problem Bella" He gave me a hug, waved at Edward and left.

I looked down at my three children sleeping; Edward came over to me from behind, wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"We did good didn't we?" He whispered

I nodded

"We did good"

**That's it. No more. Nada. The epilogue isn't brilliant, but I like it and it's cute.  
I am going to post a THANK YOU page, for everyone who reviewed and all. So check that out and ALSO, IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THIS STORY. ASK ME AND I'LL DO A FAQ. Just anything you were curious about, or anything you didn't understand etc, etc. JUST ASK. :0)**

I can't believe this is over. It seems like yesterday I posted Chapter One.  
Thank you guys for sticking by this story, and pretty please read my others, and I will post a new story soon. Chapter one is in progress.

Thank you.

For the last time, Review Pleaseee (:

-Bella x 


	22. THANK YOU AND FAQ

_Hello again. I wanted to post a thank you to you all. For two reasons, one: because ya'll deserve it, and two: I couldn't make myself click the "complete" button just yet ;0)._

Originally, I was going to write down EVERYBODYS name. All the people that had reviewed (even anonymous) and all the people that had added me to story alert, favourite author, favourite story…yada yada yada. However, much to my pleasure, there was just .PEOPLE. I have 139 reviews, and my inbox has 500 emails telling me about said reviews, author alerts, etc, and I don't have the time to put that many names on here. I would like to do a better thank you note but, I'm sick, I'm tired, I can hear my brother snoring in the other room which is annoying me, and I want the thank you note up already. My mom is gonna be shouting at me to be getting of my computer soon. It's eleven PM. I don't like England. If in was in America, like I should be, then it would be earlier in the day, and I'd be able to post the proper thank you note I wanted, whilst drinking my mountain dew, but I'm not, so….here is my thank you note, and enough of me moaning about pointless crap ;0)

Thank you; to all of you. I wasn't expecting as much of a response as I got. Some people that I know on FF get over 1,000 reviews, and I've only got over 100-and they tell me over 100 isn't a lot- but, to me the amount of reviews I got was too much. You guys are awesome, and I probably would of given up on "Miracle" whenever I was too stressed out, but, then I'd get a review saying "Please continue" and I knew I had to finish because somewhere out there and for some really mental messed up reason, people actually wanted to read something that _**I**__ had written and that thought made me smile. I still find it really weird, when I'm on someone's page and I see __**my**__ name in their Favourite authors bit, or __**my**__ story in there favourite stories bit. It's weird, but incredibly awesome.  
I didn't ask for many reviews, but, when I'd check my inbox and I would see I had them, I'd start grinning like a mad woman. Writing is something that makes me really happy, and to get reviews from you guys –__**good**__ reviews- it made me see I was doing something right. Reading reviews saying things like "I wish I could write like this", "This is my new favourite FanFic" or "I love your ideas and imagination" (That one made me smile so much because, people usually make fun of my imagination) or even just a review saying "I loved it, please update" would make my day. Oh and when I got told someone was going to read it over and over again cause' they were sad it was finishing. That one rocked. And, when people told me they cried at the goodbye letters, I was grinning from ear to ear. Those reviews made my week :0)._

Seriously, you guys rock. Thank you soooo much for all you reviews, putting up with my crappy grammar (which I think has improved) and everything else. (Oh, and check out my other stories. I have another on the way to, so author alert???)

You guys are AWESOME. I love all you guys for taking time to read this and review it. : D

** FAQ (I didn't get many questions)**

**ambii-twilight-chick:**

**What happened to Charlie?**

Charlie is pretty much where he was after "breaking dawn". He knows about Bella now, and no matter how much he doesn't want that for his little girl, he can see how happy she is, and that is what he wants for her. So he's just content to go with it, Charlie was never a man of many words. He isn't going to say anything about it. And now he knows he can be apart of Bella's life; it may of made them closer. I hope that's okay :0)

**MsRobThomPattzable. : **

**  
****Do Ella and Ej live forever like Renesmee does?****  
**  
Love the name btw :0). Yes they do. Ella and Ej will grow at a normal rate until they turn eighteen. Then they will become half vampires like Renesmee. :0)

**lolzsmileyface123 (ANONOMOUS REVIEW) :**

**Can you do a story about the twins and Renesmee?**

Maybe. I have a few more stories lined up, and "Impossible" is still going, so I might do. It would be pretty fun to do a story about them growing up (Maybe between chapter 20 and the epilogue) or maybe a sequel but, it won't be right now. Maybe after the three more stories, that are currently being planned. After them? Sure, I'll think about it. :0)

**As Hearts Collide :**

**Sequel?**

Yours wasn't really a question, but I thought I'd say something about it. I might do a sequel. As I said above, I have three more stories being planned out and before they are officially out I'd like to concentrate on "Impossible" as I feel as though I've been neglecting it. But, a sequel sounds fun, and I'd love to expand on the twins a little bit, so yeah, I'll consider it. Think of it as a possibility. :0)

**Holly-SA-Cullen** :  
**How did the Volturi find out?**

You asked me a question on chapter fifteen, and I never answered. How did the Volturi find out about Bella telling Charlie? After the battle at the end of BD, they still kept tabs on the Cullens. They feel threatened by such a strong and powerful family so they found someone who can see the future, to keep tabs. They saw Bella tell Charlie. They also know about the twins, but, they heard Carlisle talking about how they would be normal, so they didn't do anything. But, after they were born, that's when they took Bella, because for all they knew the Cullen's intention could be to change Charlie and with a powerful daughter, the Volturi couldn't risk any more power being added to that family. That's why they told the Cullens to move away if they let them go. I hope that explains it. :0)

IF ANYONE ELSE HAS A QUESTION, SEND ME IT IN A REVIEW AND I'LL ANSWER YOU. IT CAN'T BE AN ANONOMOUS REVIEW THOUGH, AS I WONT BE ABLE TO REPLY TO YOU.

THANK YOU AGAIN, I DON'T THINK I'll BE ABLE TO SAY THANK YOU ENOUGH.

Now, I'm off to click that "Complete" button. *Sobs* and going to bed.

P.s. /  
**Ya'll are awesome, you know that right?**


End file.
